Estocolmo
by AnGeLuZ
Summary: La víctima se enamora de su atacante o secuestrador. Ese es el sindrome de estocolmo. Pero de verdad se puede dar amor asi?
1. Chapter 1

**Estocolmo**

**P**** r i m e r a ~ P a r t e**

_**/// **__**Música Punk**_

Era todo lo que he estado escuchando desde que llegué aquí. Absolutamente… bueno, si probablemente mienta, pues en algunas ocasiones me pareció escuchar otra cosa. Un poco de metal, un poco de pop, rock pop de los 80's, grunge… y ¿salsa? Pero en su mayoría ha sido punk. Estoy harta. No cesa la música, rápida, ruidosa y no toda tiene sentido para mi. Además ha sido la misma banda, una y otra vez, ignoro cuantos discos sean, pero al menos he oído 100 canciones diferentes de los mismos personajes. Ignoro que banda sea, pero definitivamente no es de las que salen en las estaciones de radio y los canales musicales de televisión. Claro han puesto otros grupos, pero principalmente este, no se que género sea realmente, me suena como punk, pero… las letras, hablan de asesinar, películas de terror, aliens, cosas extrañas, asesinos seriales. Algunas en japonés, en ingles o son inteligibles. Pero ahora ya me estoy asustando… no se que vaya a ser de mi después de todo esto. No se a donde voy a parar, pero creo que finalmente no me importa mucho. Llevo 3 días así. Pero no creo que se entienda mi historia si no la cuento desde el principio. Me llamo Shizuru Fujino, tengo 21 años de edad, y actualmente soy estudiante universitaria, en una prestigiosa escuela privada. Y si, creo que ya saben por donde va el problema.

[F l a s h b a c k]

_- De todos modos, creo que eso es lo que puede suceder… no es que me hayan dicho así directamente, pero bueno, creo que hay que estar preparados, todo puede suceder ¿no crees?_

_- Escucha Reito… mi mama lo ha sacado a colación alguna vez, pero no creo que realmente sea algo de que preocuparse, ya no estamos en el siglo pasado, no tienes porque preocuparte._

_- Si pero… no se, no me encuentro muy seguro en estos momentos, que tal si nos desheredan?_

_- Bueno, siempre existe la posibilidad de aceptar, ¿no crees?_

_- Si pero… _

_- Escucha, que nos casen, no significa que nosotros de verdad nos la creamos, siempre podemos tener un acuerdo mutuo, yo no estoy enamorada de ti, nunca lo estuve y no esta en mis planes, o mejor dicho, no lo estas._

_- T-tienes razón Shizuru_

_El tomó otra vez su taza de café, y yo seguí tomando mi té, realmente lo había estado tomando a sorbos mientras el hablaba, el y yo nos conocemos desde siempre, pero el esta muy nervioso porque le han insinuado sus padres (y los míos) que tal vez a ellos les convenga mucho que nos comprometan. Además creen que todo estaría bien porque creen que los dos nos traemos algo, o mínimo nos agradamos lo suficiente y tener este matrimonio estaría bien para los dos. El es el único hijo y yo también, así que es demasiado para nuestros padres._

_- Me tengo que marchar… pero bueno, cuídate ¿si? Ya hablaremos más tarde_

_- Esta bien Reito_

_Ese día me levante con la impresión de que no sería un día común y corriente… es como cuando sabes que algo malo va a pasar pero no estas seguro o no quieres creer. Todos los seres humanos no creemos en las capacidades extrasensoriales. Me quedé un rato más en el centro comercial, luego mi madre habló y si… me menciono mi 'cita' con Reito, le dije que la vería más tarde, me dijo que la quería pero yo no le contesté. Creo que desde ahí las cosas empezaron a salir mal. Estuve viendo los aparadores durante bastante tiempo, pero yo no me percaté de que me estaban siguiendo… serían alrededor de las 5:30 cuando sentí algo en mi espalda, en el coxis para ser mas exactos, pude sentir algo cilíndrico._

_- ¿Traes auto? – Me dijo una voz, fría, parecía de hombre pero a la vez sonaba demasiado delicada_

_- No voltees, responde_

_- No tengo porque hacerlo_

_Entonces, a pesar de que la persona que tenía detrás era un poco más baja que yo, me pasó su brazo izquierdo, y pude notar en la manga de su chamarra de piel una navaja que acerco peligrosamente a mi garganta._

_- No grites y contesta_

_- Si lo traigo… es un Mercedes Benz Dorado_

_- OK, vamos a ir al estacionamiento, no intentes nada_

_Empecé a caminar, yo no sabía si alertar a la policía o algo, esta persona tenía mucha más fuerza física que yo, y nunca le pude ver el rostro, aun tenía su mano derecha en mi cintura con una pistola, y me percaté cuando una mujer más alta que la persona que me llevaba se nos unió, tenía la voz más aguda, y pude ver su chamarra deportiva azul con rayas blancas._

_- Entonces así le vamos a hacer, te esperamos allá._

_- Si_

_Cuando llegamos al auto, se percató de que no hubiera mucha gente, además se me ocurrió aparcarlo en un lugar solitario, la persona sacó una especie de mascara como de Ninja, que le cubría el rostro hasta la nariz, era una mujer, que se vestía de hombre, sin duda. _

_- Voy a ir abajo del asiento trasero, debajo de estas mantas, tu vas a ir manejando donde te diga, si intentas algo, te vuelo los sesos antes._

_- Si estas atrás no podrás hacerlo_

_- No me subestimes_

_Me subí al vehiculo, y una motocicleta empezó a arrancar también, no vi a la persona por el casco, pero era una mujer en un entallado traje de piel, y un auto en la lejanía arrancó._

_Me dio instrucciones precisas, yo estaba bastante tensa y sin saber que hacer, pero seguí conduciendo hasta que llegamos a un callejón cerca de una fábrica abandonada ya a las orillas de la ciudad._

_- Muy bien bájate_

_Pensaba en no hacerlo, pero ella seguía apuntando me pidió las llaves y nos quedamos afuera del auto, cuando llegó un auto blanco de los 70's en muy mal estado, venía la mujer que vi en el centro comercial, pero antes de verle bien la cara, sentí como mi custodia me ponía un trozo de tela en los ojos y me amordazaba, empecé a oponer resistencia y escuche que alguien se bajaba del auto, después abrían otra puerta, me amarraron las manos en mi espalda y también… sentí un golpe horrible en el estomago, que hizo que me hincara de dolor._

_- Eso no era necesario! - Escuche decirle a la mujer del centro comercial_

_- Porque no? Claro que era necesario! – Era una voz diferente a las anteriores_

_Escuche a la moto detenerse, ahora ya no podía ver nada. Pero no pasó nada por varios minutos._

_- Listo, ya esta, tenemos 14 minutos, espero que Kagutsuchi y Miroku no se tarden demasiado._

_Ahora era otra voz un poco más ronca, poco después sentí que caminamos un poco, y me subí a otro carro. Escuche como las demás se subieron._

_- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – Le preguntó la misma voz del centro comercial._

_- Lo siento, Gakutenou… ¿sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir este vehículo y encima que le pusieran vidrios polarizados?_

_- Pues no tienes mal gusto Kagutsuchi…mira que el carrito este no esta viejo_

_- Julia… tú te vas con Duran_

_- Ah no… yo no me voy con esa pe…_

_- Obedece_

_- Ni modo_

_Escuche como se bajaba del vehículo… la tal Julia es quién me había golpeado. _

_- De todos modos, Harry viene en el otro auto, en ese se va a ir Gennai para irnos siguiendo después. Diana esta en el pequeño restaurante en esta calle y nos va a informar después de la explosión y se va a ir en taxi. _

_Creo que era hora pico, ya estaba oscuro… y el tráfico era intenso…_

_- Gaku__tenou… ¿crees que ya haya ocurrido?_

_- Según el tiempo y todo creo que ya Kagutsuchi, pero hay que esperar hasta que lleguemos a la casa, y nos informen Diana y Duran._

_- ¿Duran en donde va a estar?_

_- Ellas están cerca de ahí, entraron__ en un motel y están más cerca que Diana del lugar_

_No entendí en ese momento de que estaban hablando. Al menos no exactamente, ya que había escuchado algo de unos explosivos, probablemente iban a volar mi auto. Tardamos bastante en llegar al lugar, cuando llegamos ya estaba muy oscuro. Metieron el auto en el garaje y me sacaron de ahí, caminamos un poco y subimos escaleras, y me metieron a un cuarto, ahí opuse resistencia pero aún así me amarraron a una silla, seguí moviéndome pero nada._

_Así estuve toda la noche… y parte del día siguiente, poco después de medio día entraron, y dijeron que la primera parte había resultado, pero que necesitaban un poco de mi ayuda. Ellas le habían mandado por medio de un correo que mandaron desde la semana pasada desde Osaka una nota de rescate, llegaría entre ese día o al siguiente. Y cuando estuvieran seguras de que mis padres lo supieran, hablarían… y yo tendría que confirmar que estaba viva, desde luego que me negué y algunas trataron de razonar conmigo… pero entonces otra vez… amarrada e indefensa, la tal Julia me golpeaba hasta que se cansaba de hacerlo._

_F I N ~ F L A S H B A C K_

Y eso nos lleva a este día, no ha ocurrido nada… creo que la nota no ha llegado, pues no me han dicho nada… me he negado a comer… la tal Kagutsuchi es quien viene a cuidarme, de vez en cuando me pregunta si deseo ir al baño, he aceptado, no solo por la necesidad física, si no por buscar alguna oportunidad de salirme. Pero siempre esta acompañada por Gennai. Yo sigo con los ojos vendados, pero me doy cuenta de algunas cosas, realmente todas ellas son mujeres, y son bastantes… Y están tan bien organizadas, es lo que mas me sorprende, incluso con la tal Julia, la odio. Siempre se esta burlando de mi, humillándome. Lo hace con tanto odio, puedo sentirlo, aunque no me suena… realmente no conozco a ninguna de estas personas, y no es ninguna de mis ex – amantes. Me pregunto si algún día veré el sol de nuevo. La música no cesa, me duele la cabeza.

_**/// Plan perfecto**_

Si hubiera sabido el resultado final desde el principio, probablemente no habría aceptado. Pero hubiera sido el peor de los errores, porque nada. NADA, de lo que haya vivido anteriormente se compara con esto.

Soy Natsuki Kuga, y desde los 7 años estoy huérfana, todo mundo lo sabe, siempre he sido rebelde y odio que me manden. Soy fría de naturaleza, pero en realidad… es que no se expresar mis sentimientos y sobre todo soy muy desconfiada. No voy a explicar mucho, pero terminé haciendo cosas que nadie debería hacer, crímenes pequeños… o algunos robos de vehículos por aquí y por allá, nada realmente grave, pero no deja de ser algo grave. Después me reforme, si… tengo un taller de reparación y modificación de motocicletas, es mi pasión. Pero siempre siento que algo falta en mi vida. Tampoco voy a relatar como me reformé. Por azares del destino, conocí a unas chicas maravillosas, que probablemente enfrente de ellas nunca lo reconoceré, pero son mis mejores amigas, mi familia. Y en realidad daría lo que sea por ellas. Las quiero demasiado. Tampoco voy a relatar eso, pues no es el objeto de la historia, solo quiero dejar claro que son demasiado importantes para mí y fue por eso que accedí a hacer esta tontería.

_F L A S H B A C K ~ 1 ~ A Ñ O ~__ A N T E S_

_- No están hablando en serio_

_- Si, si lo estamos Nats_

_- Pero Mai! Como se pueden dejar llevar por algo que vieron en una película!_

_- No vamos a hacer lo mismo, solo nos dio una idea_

_- Además no es solo por el dinero, es personal_

_- Nao! Lo entiendo de ti, pero Mai…_

_- Nao tiene razón, es personal… aparte del dinero claro_

_- No lo vamos a lograr…_

_- Necesitamos de tu ayuda Natsuki… por favor_

_- Además con todos nuestros conocimientos juntos todo va a salir bien, lo vamos a planear bien todo_

_- Además… como pudieron excluirme Midori!_

_- No es eso Nats… es que cuando estábamos viendo esa película, te dormiste, y nosotros nos quedamos hasta las ocho de la mañana hablando de esto_

_- Y hasta ya tienen la victima!! Me lo dicen seis meses después!!_

_- Pero por eso te lo estamos diciendo! No te enojes, además de que eres la única de nosotras que no esta realmente involucrada de alguna manera con los Fujino._

_- Pero la chica no les ha hecho nada!_

_- Pero, pero… ya cállense, ella no, pero sus padres si! Si no quieres estar con nosotros esta bien, pero esto va personal_

_- Nao…_

_No me quedó de otra que aceptar, no quería que se metieran en esto solas, yo estaba más conciente del bajo mundo, y además tenía la esperanza de que todo pasaría, se les olvidaría y ya. Pero no, al final se materializo el plan, después de tantos preparativos, sabemos todo de ella, incluso de sus preferencias sexuales que le oculta a todo mundo. Lo que le gusta, lo que no. A donde va, de donde viene. Realmente todos los detalles se cubrieron. _

_F I N ~ F L A S H B A C K_

Hasta ese día… ellas habían escogido ya la fecha, y gracias a nuestra hacker profesional todo salió bien. Akira y Midori la estuvieron siguiendo en el centro comercial, y como habíamos previsto, ella iba a visitar a una de sus tiendas favoritas en un rincón olvidado del centro comercial, donde no había cámaras de seguridad ni guardias, así que eso fue relativamente fácil. Ella también estaciono en un lugar que nos convino. Todo salió bien hasta ese momento, luego coloque los explosivos caseros que hice en el auto abandonado que reparamos y el auto de Fujino. Entonces las muchachas se fueron, Yukino estaba al final de la avenida cerca de donde estaba la fábrica abandona que usamos como punto clave. A la vuelta, estaba un hotel… de esos de paso y mala muerte, me dio asco solo ver el edificio. Y por si no podía ser peor, me fui con Nao.

- Esta más cerca del lugar, de hecho esta prácticamente atrás la fábrica, nos queda más cerca que a Yukino, además no es que sea mi sueño hecho realidad Natsuki.

- Oh cállate… pero que tal si… vienen aquí los polis y nos atrapan…

- Eso es lo que quiero, que vengan, nos vean, nos fichen y vean que no tenemos nada que ver con la explosión, además tengo una idea magnifica

De pronto, la maldita Nao, me tomo del brazo, y me acomodo de tal modo que de lejos parecíamos una parejita… Dios.

- O-oi! Que demonios te pasa!!!

- Confía en mí… hahahaha

Cuando entramos al hotelucho, el encargado no se dio cuenta y me dijo que quería sin verme, pero cuando le respondí y escucho la voz de una mujer, seguramente porque esta acostumbrado a que los hombres sean quienes pidan las habitaciones. Nao seguía siendo melosa conmigo, y haciéndole comentarios "halagadores" al tipo, total que yo estaba muy avergonzada, y subimos a la habitación, la mugre Nao me hizo desembolsar bastante, porque había que dejar la mitad como depósito, ella escogió el cuarto más caro… pero me dio la estupida explicación de que ese cuarto tenía la mejor ubicación de la bomba.

- Bueno… aprovéchate, ninguno de tus amantes baratos te va a traer a un lugar así

- Baka… me han llevado a mejores lugares, aquí vamos a escuchar cuando explote el auto.

- Si… si es que podemos, porque con el ruido de aquí esta…

- Ja, si que eres inocente Natsuki

Después de unos minutos… se escucho un estruendo horrible, y el edificio donde estábamos se cimbró, se escucharon gritos y al cabo de algunos minutos, patrullas y ambulancias se estaban aproximando al lugar… Nao era buena, era muy perceptiva. Pasó más tiempo… cuando escuchamos pasos y algunos tumultos abajo. Ya ni me dio tiempo de hacer nada, cuando sentí a Nao tumbándome a la cama y comenzando a desvestirme

- O-oí! Que te pasa!

- Imbécil… tu sígueme el juego…

Ella también se estaba medio desvistiendo, quedamos en ropa interior, buena ella, yo solo me quede con mi pantalón de piel y mi bra de edición limitada, importado.

- OK, tu sígueme el juego, es parte del plan

Dios… me habían explicado las demás que había un ajuste de planes de último momento, que Nao me explicaría después, se referían a esto, pero… ya se porque no me dijeron. Según Nao esto era crucial. Comenzó a besarme, primero suave, y luego apasionadamente, esto se estaba tornando vergonzoso… claro había besado en ocasiones anteriores, pero había mucho alcohol de por medio y con Nao, era más incomodo. Me susurraba cosas al oído, era toda una actriz… e igual me dijo que yo era una pésima amante, así que también la besaba, después de todo era de mentiritas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que entraran unos policías, Nao lo sabía, pero aún así grito cuando entraron, se puso "dizque avergonzada" y los policías al vernos, cerraron la puerta avergonzados y cerraron la puerta, nos pidieron amablemente que nos vistiéramos, pues tenían preguntas que hacernos.

Los hombres estaban demasiado nerviosos.

- Lamentamos molestarlas señoritas… eh… hay muchos hombres sospechosos

- Oh… ¿ocurrió algún crimen oficial? – Y la ganadora del oscar es… Nao!

- Nada de que preocuparse señorita, explotaron unos vehículos aquí atrás… parece que no había nadie en ellos, pero aún no determinamos nada…

- Pero creemos que el perpetrador de este crimen puede estar aún por aquí – Esta vez habló el compañero del policía.

- Pero no se preocupe atraparemos al hombre responsable – El más joven estaba embelesado con Nao, más bien los dos, yo estaba siendo ignorada deplano. Además que imbéciles… creen que solo los hombres son capaces de esto? Me subestiman, yo fui quien fabricó y colocó esos explosivos, pero decidí mejor no hacer nada.

- Y ustedes señoritas… ¿nos podrían dar sus nombres…?

- Oh, ¿tenemos que hacerlo…? Usted sabe… ella y yo… si mi madre se entera *lagrimas*

- No tiene porque preocuparse… solo quedará en los archivos para nosotros…

- Juliette Zhang – Veníamos preparadas… falsificamos varia información, y por su puesto teníamos gente dentro de la policía que se encargaría de esa parte

- Y ¿tu?

- Eh… Saeko Kruger, aquí esta mi identificación.

- Bueno… y ejem, es obvio que hacían aquí – Los dos hombres se miraron y echaban unas risitas que me sacaron de quicio

- Oh… que vergüenza oficiales – Yo me limite a no decir ni hacer nada.

- No se preocupen, eh… creo que es todo, se pueden marchar, o *ejem* regresar a su habitación.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos… si llegas tarde tu madre te matará – Dije, y todos se me quedaron viendo feo.

- Si no es indiscreción… que más ocurrió? No hay nadie herido?

- Oh no… nadie esta herido… y los carros quedaron reducidos a puros fierros retorcidos, estamos tratando de averiguar el modelo y las placas.

Ya no había más que hacer ahí y nos fuimos para la casa que habíamos conseguido para esta ocasión, de hecho es una casa enorme y algo antigua que le heredó la abuela a Akane, una amiga de Mai, yo la he tratado pero no mucho la verdad.

- Ya llegamos…

Y todas se morían de la risa….

- Te vimos en la tele Natsuki!

- Ah si? En donde Mikoto?

- A Nao también! Jum!

- Si haha – Midori estaba que revolcaba de la risa

- Si, "No se encontraron sospechosos, el hotel que estaba detrás estaba lleno de hombres con prostitutas y una pareja de mujeres amantes" hahaha

- Demonios… al menos no salieron nuestros rostros? ¿Qué van a decir mis novios cuando me vean con la babosa de Kuga?

- Salen cuando estaban saliendo ustedes dos del hotel, pero tienen la cara borrosa

- Ah bueno… y Yukino?

- Ya está en la jefatura principal con su patrona

- Suzuhiro… no sospecha nada?

- No, Yukino paso desapercibida como estaba planeado.

- Gracias Mai… y que hay de Fujino?

- Esta arriba…

- Oh… el nuevo juguete, puedo?

- No Nao, no es necesario que uses la violencia ahora

- Si se pone difícil tal vez después

- Akira! Quedamos que nada de violencia

- Ay por favor Midori.

Lo que hice es subir a mi habitación un rato… la música, un sonido muy familiar, punk, me hace sentir en casa y en paz. Acalla un poco mi conciencia.

Yo no sabía realmente las razones de porque Nao odiaba tanto a Shizuru… ni porque a mi me importaba tanto, desde el principio yo estaba en contra de que Nao la golpeara tan fuerte, pero ella solo me miraba, no con odio, si no con unos ojos que solo expresaban dolor.

Quién se encargaba de cuidar a Shizuru era Akira, Akane, Mai y Midori, entre otras cosas que hacían, pero cuando ella dormía no podía evitar sentirme culpable y velar por ella… pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

La conciencia de pronto se queda callada cuando ella suspira…

_**/// Lo que no sabes no te hará daño**_

El dolor de cabeza no cesa. Es el quinto o sexto día, pero aún no ocurre nada. Yo estoy harta de la música, esa asquerosa música punk… aunque ahorita suena una canción del llamado un metal… suena menos agresiva pero más agresiva

_Let me go…_

Eso dice… me esta gustando la letra, pero… aún me siento mal, todo me da vueltas, ya que no he querido probar alimento, ayer en la noche me hicieron beber agua a la fuerza… casi me ahogo, Julia me siguió pateando. Lo hace porque sabe que estoy indefensa.

Click

- ¿Fujino san?

Oh, es Kagutsuchi… me estoy acostumbrando a ella, es a la única a quien le he visto el rostro, no se si ha sido una imprudencia… cuando le pregunte me dijo que yo no sabía como se llamaba y ella no tiene ningún tipo de record criminal, así que sería realmente difícil atraparla. Ella es la más maternal de todas… trata de que mi estancia aquí sea amena… pero claro que nunca lo será.

- ¿Si Kagutsuchi san?

- Las demás… van a venir a verte después… tus padres ya lo saben.

- Ah… supongo que Julia me seguirá golpeando

- Esta vez… lo voy a evitar… - Esa voz.

- Duran! Que haces aquí? Quedamos que tu solo te dedicarías a las cosas técnicas y eso…

- No voy a permitir que le hagan más daño… además nunca me han dado las razones de porque esta aquí.

Duran seguía afuera en las sombras…

- Duran – san, lo más seguro es que alguna de ellas sea una de mis ex amantes y esté buscando venganza

- Si claro… te crees mucho no Fujino?

Era Julia… de nuevo… trae una máscara siempre… me da escalofríos a veces. (NdA: la máscara es la cara de Julia, el child).

- No todas estamos locamente enamoradas de ti, pequeña ególatra

- En el fondo me deseas ¿verdad?

- No la provoques! – Duran de nuevo

- Me las vas a pagar pequeña pe…

Cuando se me lanzó encima la maldita Julia, Duran cayó encima de ella y no traía nada en su rostro…

Es cuando me di cuenta… esa mujer era hermosa, y no solo eso. Había algo en ella, desde que escuche su voz, siempre me preguntaba como sería su rostro.

- Basta Julia…

- Esta bien ya, no hagamos una escena…

Ya no traía la mascara, su rostro… mostraba todo el odio y desprecio que sentía por mi. Pero una vez más… no se me hizo familiar de ningun modo.

- Ya no vale la pena seguir ocultándonos, al menos no nuestros rostros… ella tiene que saber por qué está aquí, pero primero tienes que cooperar…. – Era Gakutenou…

- No me importa saber sus estupidas historias, no voy a "cooperar"

- Vas a cooperar quieras o no, maldita. – Julia de nuevo, ya no me sorprende… aunque me tiró al piso y me sigue golpeando, ya no me importa

- ¡Basta ya! Hey… suéltame Miroku…

- No…

- ¿Pero…?

- Si es necesario tienen que usar la violencia, ella tiene que cooperar, porque tiene que hacerlo. – Gakutenou había hablado, y una niña con trenzas sujetaba a Duran, mientras yo le metía una patada a Julia.

- No es necesario que me defiendas – Se lo dije, pero su rostro se mostró dolido

Ahora ya no podía verla, pues Julia me estaba pegando con más intensidad, y ya no era solo ella, Gennai también, y tenía bastante fuerza.

Sabía que no me iban a matar, pero…

- Kagutsuchi! Estas… dispuesta a permitir esto??

- Duran… yo… - La pelirroja parecía más sumisa ahora y no sabía que decisión tomar

- No seas imbécil! ¿Quieres que tenga el mismo destino tu hermano que mi madre?

- Yo… lo siento Duran – La pelirroja bajó su mirada al piso, al parecer Julia supo donde apretar el botón…

Duran trataba de zafarse… pero ahora estaba peleando! A golpes contra Gakutenou y Miroku, después entró una muchacha más alta, de aspecto muy…. Como explicarlo frío, le dio una paliza a Duran, pero ella no parecía ceder…

- Glear! Ya basta!

- Ya no te metas Kagutsuchi, si no quieres que te pase lo mismo

Gakutenou era como su líder o algo… nadie le discutía nada. Yo misma estaba bastante malherida, pero… no quería que ella siguiera sufriendo…

- Esta bien… cooperaré

Yo no soy de las personas que ceden, pero… no podía evitarlo.

- Muy bien, ya basta… háblenle a la "Doc", lleven a Duran, después de que filmemos el video llevaremos a Fujino abajo con la Doc.

Me llevaron hasta abajo, me vendaron los ojos y me golpearon muchísimo más. Cuando terminaron, empezaron a filmar y me hicieron suplicar a mi padre que me rescataran. Después yo ya estaba muy cansada… sentí que subieron, y vi una enfermería muy improvisada. Me amarraron a la cama de nuevo, como si tuviera fuerzas para escapar.

- Estoy en contra de esto, ¿sabes? Al menos de la brutalidad…

- Esta bien, probablemente tengan sus razones

- ¿Por que no las tratas de escuchar? No te pido que las comprendas… pero no se… a lo mejor ayuda un poco

Ya no contesté… solo quería que me quitaran la sangre de encima, el dolor no era tan malo. La mujer que estaba ahí era de la edad de la Líder, bastante guapa por cierto, de haber estado en otra condición seguramente intentaría ligar con ella. Tenía buen cuerpo y cara bonita… me voltee para poder ver la "retaguardia" pero me di cuenta que separada por una cortina estaba otra cama, y pude ver un mechón de cabello cobalto. Duran.

- ¿Esta bien? ¿Esta bien?

- Espera! No te levantes

Me estaban haciendo daño los grilletes en las muñecas, pero era lo que menos importaba

- Tranquila…

- Solo dígame si esta bien!

- Esta bien, ya? Solo esta inconciente

Ella corrió la cortina y la pude ver, tenía algunos vendajes y le dieron en toda su.... ejem.

- No entiendo porque… si es su aliada. Le dieron más que tú.

- Intentaba defenderme

- En serio? Esta igual es bien bruta… Rara vez muestra sentimientos hacía alguien que no sea ella misma. Pero de todos modos, va a estar bien… no le rompieron las costillas, pero quedo inconciente.

- Ya veo…

Después de recibir atención y todo, la doctora se quedó allí a vigilarnos… yo no le quitaba la mirada a Duran, hasta que me dormí.

_**/// Decisiones Arrebatadas**_

No es un secreto que mi mejor amiga es Mai. La tarada. Estoy molesta con ella porque se dejó llevar por las palabras de Nao. Pero no es mala persona, así que me sorprendió que dejará que le pegaran a Shizuru.

Pero ahí esta la cuestión. Mai es mi mejor amiga, siempre estuvo ahí para mi y yo para ella. Pero nunca había demostrado interés y menos defender a alguien que no conozco lo suficiente… Bueno la conozco pero no directamente. Cuando desperté las cortinas estaban corridas y ella ya estaba durmiendo… pero su rostro estaba hacía mi.

- Ya despertaste

- Ah! No me espantes así Yohko

- Lo siento, solo miraba hacía ti así que opte por quitar las cortinas, ya que tenía tantas ganas de verte

- Si claro – Sentí como mi rostro se tenía de rojo

- Después de todo eres su caballero en armadura dorada

- ¿A que te refieres?

- La trataste de defender

- Yo? No… estaba, hummm..... bueno, no se le puede tratar así a un ser humano

- Si claro… deberías tratar de no ocultar lo que sientes

- Como sea, ye me voy… me las van a pagar esas arpías

- Después… aún estas delicada la verdad, si no quieres que te rompan una costilla ahora si, mejor espera a que te sientas mejor

- Esta bien doctora…

- Y tomate la medicina!

No me quedo de otra que ir a reclamarles, pero no pude porque se disculparon primero, aunque ya no di batalla, me fui a mi cuarto porque no podía seguir escuchando como le encontraban excusa a todo. Decían que tenían sus razones, y yo lo sabía… y querían decirle a Shizuru todo eso… no solo la tenía que defender de los golpes si no de las palabras que le iban a decir. Yo… creo que sería muy doloroso que ella escuchara eso, es demasiado. No quiero que la lastimen.

Pero… ¿Por qué me importa tanto?

Ella no es nadie para mí…

Nadie.

*** 3 horas después ***

- ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?

- Ah… ya llegaste, que bueno, a ver si haces que trague algo…

- Si es con tus modos Nao quien va a querer comer

- De todos modos… no quiero nada, mejor ya díganme que demonios me quieren decir, esto ya me esta fastidiando

- Bueno… pues tu papi no quiere desembolsar el dinero, parece que no le importas lo suficiente

- Se acabo Nao! Te voy a romper el hocico…

- Inténtalo

- Ya!! – Ups… Midori lucía molesta

- Si ya… es suficiente de peleas, primero que nada creo que te debemos una disculpa – Akira parecía sincera, pero… como se atreve a hablarle después de la golpiza salvaje que le dio

- Hay algo que debes saber primero que todo. Nadie tiene nada en contra tuya. Es con tu familia, tu madre y padre.

- Sobre todo tu padre…

- Akira! No me interrumpas

- Lo siento Líder

- Empezaré yo… Toda mi vida tuve un sueño, y no te voy a aburrir contándote detalles sin importancia. Pero la motivación de mi vocación siempre fue un pequeño museo, que tu padre se encargo de cerrar y tirar para convertirlo en una de sus tantísimas agencias de automóviles… mucha gente perdió sus empleos… incluyéndome a mi. Sus sueños fueron destruidos.

- Eso… es… tan tonto. ¿Por eso estoy aquí?

- Yo también pensé que lo mío era simplemente risible cuando me enteré de las historias de otras personas. Y claro hay historias similares. Por ejemplo, tenemos a Vlas, quien es monja y le cerraron su convento porque estaba en unos terrenos de tu padre, supuestamente. También Glear y Artemis… sus papas… bueno… probablemente sabrás su identidad, pero la compañía de sus padres, Searrs, fue absorbido por Fujino CORP.

Shinso perdió la escuela de la que era directora. El hospital rural donde trabajaba la Doc. También fue cerrado. Se dice fácil pero estas personas perdieron su hogar… mucha gente perdió sus escuelas, sus trabajos. Hubo muchas cosas implicadas en esto. Tu turno Harry

- Yo… Kazu – kun y yo nos íbamos a casar, pero el fue despedido injustificadamente. Y ahora esta desempleado, tal vez a ti te de risa… pero a mi me daba mucha ilusión casarme… y por eso, p-por eso… yo te tengo coraje!

Akane puede ser tan infantil… Midori la abrazó y retomó la conversación.

- Así como Harry, esta el caso de Maki Maki Yagarasu y su novio Tate… el chico trabajaba para una de las empresas empacadoras de carne de tu familia y perdió un brazo por culpa del mal estado de las maquinas y nunca fue remunerado. Hay otros casos… como el de Arika, Nina, Ers y Aoi que buscan venganza por el acoso sexual que sufrieron por parte de tu padre, ellas nos ayudaron en cosas menores pero Hallard – san esta tomando venganza… ella fue quien investigo muchas cosas de ti.

Ah… y me equivoque… hay alguien que si tiene algo en contra de ti, es Diana… pero no esta aquí, ella esta involucrada directamente con la policía, pero ya la conocerás.

Pero… hay cosas más serias…

- Gracias a tu estúpida familia… y la necedad de cerrar el hospital…. De hacerlo privado, y de tener costos que yo no pude solventar… mi madre… murió… la tuvieron que desconectar de los aparatos

Nao miraba con más odio que nunca a Shizuru… pensé le iba a pegar de nuevo pero no lo hizo… estaba aferrando algo a su mano y comenzó a sangrar…

- Y Kagutsuchi esta en casi la misma situación… le va a pasar lo mismo a su hermano menor, por eso necesitamos el dinero más que todo… ya no debe pasar lo mismo

- ¿Y a ti Duran, que te hice?

Su cara mostraba dolor.

- Eh… ¿yo?

- Bueno… hehe, el caso de ella y Mikoto… están aquí para ayudarnos porque somos sus amigas. En realidad ellas no tienen nada que ver contigo y tu familia.

- Al menos de Mikoto… porque estoy segura que igual tienes que ver con la muerte de la madre de Duran

Esa Nao es bien ponzoñosa...

- Claro que no… a mi no me involucren en sus cosas, mi mama murió porque la atropello una combi….

- … de los Fujino

- ¡Que no! Era un vecino borracho…

- Pero de seguro que las ambulancias no llegaron rápido, y eran de Fujino

- Murió instantáneamente…

Nao me estaba sacando de quicio, estaba diciendo todo esto para hacer que Shizuru pensara que también me hizo daño a mí.

- Yo… no tengo la culpa de que mi padre les haya hecho esto.

- No, pero estamos haciendo lo que el hizo… el nunca se puso a pensar en la gente que se pasaría a traer por sus actos, así nosotros… sabemos que eres inocente. Pero el tiene la culpa, de todos modos solo eres la pantalla… lo estamos chantajeando no solo contigo si no con una información secreta, así que nos tiene que dar TODO su dinero… vender sus propiedades… queremos todo lo que el tiene convertido a efectivo.

- No lo van a lograr.

- Tu crees que no? Nuestro plan es perfecto. Además viéndolo de este modo… tú también eres víctima de tu padre.

Acto seguido todas salieron de la habitación… menos yo. Shizuru, solo volteó el rostro.

- ¿Estas bien?

No me contestó, solo me miró.

- Disculpa… pero… bueno, supongo que tienen sus razones, se que no esta bien… pero no te hubiera conocido

Demonios, ¿Qué acabo de decir?

- Ara… A Duran le simpatizo… La verdad es que tu a mi también, pero…

- Tú no tienes nada que ver con la muerte de mi madre, y aunque lo fuera sería tu padre el culpable, lo mataría a él. Nunca te haría daño a ti. Es estúpido…

- Si, claro. Lo dice la señorita venganza

Nao entró de repente…

- Esta bien, me hubiera vengado de cualquier fulano, menos de ella….

- ¿Y por que es ella tan especial para ti eh?

- Que te importa

Nao salió de nuevo

Y yo también. Yohko tenía razón… no puedo expresar lo que siento.

Pero los siguientes días… seguía velando su sueño… Pasé 15 días sin volver a hablarle… Sabía que ella sabía que estaba con ella por las noches… Que en las tardes me quedaba afuera de su habitación, que le preguntaba a Mai de ti. Sabía que no querías comer nada… que habías probado solo poco alimento, te mantenías de agua, todas probaron con diferentes alimentos… diferentes personas te cocinaron. Tu salud estaba mal. Y tu padre no daba señales de ceder por ti, pronto entraríamos en la fase de chantajearlo, pero tu no estabas bien… ahora ya no querías hablar. Mai me dijo que después de que salí, no volvió a hablar más que para preguntar dos cosas, si me encontraba bien y cual era mi nombre.

Mai le platicaba mucho… ella decía que le había cogido cariño, hasta Mikoto se puso celosa una vez.

Y yo… no podía dejar de pensar en ella, iba a trabajar… comía muy poco. Y no dormía. Yo la quería cerca de mi, no encadenada, si no conmigo… pero quería que ella me quisiera como yo deseaba tenerla en ese momento, pero era imposible. Hasta que Yohko me dio un sermón de los sentimientos y Mai también. Al final no podía quedarme así… mejor decidí hacer algo, aunque fuese torpe y no sirviera de nada…

Aún siendo la madrugada… la música punk suena… y me recuerda porque estamos aquí, por que estoy aquí.

Por ella, ella no es nadie, tenía razón, ella no es "nada", ella no es solo la secuestrada, ella no es solo una rica, ella no es la víctima, ella no es una chica… ella es mi todo.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Espero que les haya agradado, esta historia es mas corta que la de Starletts... espero que les guste. Espero reviews n_n


	2. Chapter 2

**Estocolmo**

**S e g u n d a**** ~ P a r t e**

_**/// El sándwich más delicioso del mundo**_

Tenía tiempo que no veía a Duran aquí… no se porque razón. De hecho ya nadie venía aquí a excepción de Kagutsuchi y Gennai. Pero la primera era quien siempre estaba conmigo. Ella… era del tipo de personas luchonas, no me caía mal, pero tampoco me caía muy bien. Hablaba mucho a veces… y si que tenía problemas. De vez en cuando le daba algunos consejos. Pero también me preguntaba mucho….al principio no quería hablar con ella ni entablar ningún tipo de relación social con ella, pero al final cedí. A veces ella salía a asomarse fuera de la habitación. Y me decía que Duran estaba bien… me daba pocos detalles. Ella sabía mi interés porque yo también le hacía muchas preguntas… y todas acerca de Duran. Pero no la había visto…. Y eso me estaba preocupando. Aún seguía sin comer, y eso que las pobres mujeres intentaron de todo. Pero nada. En realidad no me importaba lo que hizo mi padre. Al fin de cuentas no voy a mentir, no soy como Kagutsuchi, que carga con las culpas de todo mundo. El fue quien ocasiono todo… y terminé convirtiéndome en una víctima de el… pero era agradable estar aquí, sin trabajo ni preocupaciones. Además me daban té, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Aunque si había algo que quería… a Duran.

Lo único que seguía sin gustarme era la música, cuando no era ese escandaloso punk, eran viernes de cumbia, salsa, merengue y todo lo que se puede bailar… desde las ocho o nueve hasta las 5 de la mañana… era un escándalo… y unas risotadas… Era cuando yo estaba completamente sola… aunque no se si sería mi imaginación, pero sentía la presencia de ella. Aunque si me preguntaba si Duran bailaba también…

Seguía la habitual mezcla de música: un poco de metal, un poco de pop, rock pop de los 80's, grunge. Y claro… lo que se volvió tema de conversación de toda la casa, tema de discusión y pleitos: el molesto rap. Esa música se coló… y la verdad es que todo mundo se quejaba, rimas y rimas, algunas sin sentido… otras demasiado estupidas. La ponían a todo volumen. La culpable era Miroku, al parecer se encontró un CD de MP3 pirata en la calle y decidió adoptar su contenido como "su música", se quejaba porque todas podían poner su música menos ella, y las demás le replicaban que ni si quiera le gustaba el rap. Me daba igual… solo que me dolía la cabeza más que con el punk. A todo esto… siempre me preguntaba que clase de música le gustaba a Duran. ¿Alguna vez habría yo estado escuchando su música favorita?

Por lo pronto también me estaban molestando demasiado con el asunto de la comida, decían que estaba ya bastante demacrada.

- Hola Shizuru – san

- Hola Kagutsuchi

- Tengo que darte las gracias… tus consejos de cómo lidiar con la gente molesta me han ayudado mucho como mesera

- De nada – Por amor de Dios…

- Ah… mira te traje un sándwich de jamón con queso…

- Ara? Que pasó? Ayer fue quiché con papas todo elaborado y hoy un sándwich?

- Jaja, preferías los taquitos de tripa que trajo Miroku del metro?

Oh… como olvidar ese incidente

- O tal vez la comida china que intento hacer Julia?

- No gracias, trae veneno seguramente

- Incluso Diana te ha mandado comida de tu restaurante favorito y no quieres comer…

- No quiero, pero gracias por preocuparte.

- Deberías darle un chance al sándwich…

El olor del emparedado se filtró por mi nariz, pensé que me iba a dar asco como todo lo que había probado. Pero tan pronto el aroma paso por mi cuerpo, mi estomago gruño en señal de que quería ese sándwich. Y también había algo… olía demasiado a mayonesa, pero… se veía demasiado apetitoso.

- Vamos, pruébalo

Me lo comí… no se si sería por instinto o porque sería, pero era lo más delicioso que había probado nunca, y no estaba nada elaborado.

- Lamento que tenga tanta mayonesa… yo no lo hice. Pero me dijo que valía la pena probar, ahora ya se que si te gusto

- ¿Quién lo hizo? – Que no haya sido Julia…

- Duran

-¿Qué?

- Ella te lo hizo…

Justo entró ella a recoger el plato, pero ni si quiera me miró… y no por otra cosa, estaba avergonzada. Su cara estaba roja.

- Por que eres así? Que ni saludas?

- No te importa Kagutsuchi… - Duran ya se iba, pero entonces Kagutsuchi me guiñó un ojo y me dijo en voz muy baja: "gracias" y se puso de pie.

- Hey Natsuki!

- ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE ANIMAL?

- Ay! Se me salió perdón – Se le salió pero a propósito…

Duran, o más bien Natsuki hizo señas de querer matarla y Kagutsuchi salió corriendo

- Debes quedarte con ella, ya vuelvo!

- SI CLARO MAI TOKIHA, M A I, TO KI HA

- Ara… A Natsuki no le agrada que sepa su nombre…

- No es eso… es que se supone que…no debíamos

- No te voy a denunciar

- No es eso – parecía molesta en realidad

- Me doy por bien servida si me das el nombre de Julia – Quise hacer una broma

- Has lo que quieras

- Estaba rico el sándwich

- Ah… que bueno que te haya gustado, no esta bien que no comas

Me encantaba que se pusiera roja… era algo muy lindo.

- Por cierto Shizuru… ¿te encuentras bien? Esta situación es molesta… me imagino que ya extrañas tu casa y todo…

- No en realidad… me gustaría caminar un poco más, bañarme sola, en realidad pensé que disfrutaría bañarme mientras una chica me veía pero Mai – san no para de hablar de sus problemas y le quita lo poco de sensual al momento

- ¿Qué?

- No nada… pero no extraño mi casa ni nada de eso en realidad, además ahí no hay Natsuki…

Estaba increíblemente roja… que adorable era…

- Shizuru… no puedo decir que te vayan a soltar, pero créeme…. Va a mejorar esto, lo prometo

- No quiero que me suelten – Nunca había sido tan sincera con nadie

- ¿Te quedarías conmigo Shizuru? – Tener su rostro tan cerca del mío… sus ojos clavados en los míos…

- Si… si ya se… Vamos a pasar Kagu… eh? Duran, que haces aquí?

Maldición… esa líder es una molestia viviente.

Pero me sorprendió verla llena de vendajes en los brazos, un ojo amoratado y varios vendajes en el rostro…

- Mai se fue y me dejó a cargo

- Ah… ¿QUE DEMONIOS DIJISTE?

- Dije MAI

- Ya dejen de gritar… me da jaqueca

No me había dado cuenta que la Doctora había entrado

- Ya cállate MIDORI, desde abajo se escuchó todo… Hola Shizuru, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias Doctora

- Yohko, y ella es Midori Sugiura, cédula profesional #78765JBPN, dirección…

- Hey ya basta!

- Pues en que quedamos Midori?

- Si ya sé… me disculpo por permitir que te golpearan…

En realidad no me importaba que me golpearan, pero a Natsuki…

- Ya la puse a raya… no iba a permitir que Midori – chan se saliera con la suya… jajaja, ¿verdad?

- Si, ya déja de alardear

- También me encargué de regañar a Akira, y ya tendrás tu oportunidad

La Doc. Me guiño un ojo y yo sabía a que se refería, a Julia.

- Ya no vale la pena que sigamos llamándonos por nuestros apodos, ¿no crees Midori?

- Si pues si… de todos modos va a ser imposible que nos agarren, de todos modos venía a decirte que ya empezamos a chantajear a tu padre, no quiso ceder por las buenas… eso y … también… esto.

Tampoco me había fijado pero traía una cadena larguísima y un grillete…

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo… pero es la única manera, nos costo trabajo a mi, a Mai y a Natsuki convencer a todas de esto.

- Si... Shizuru, vas a poder caminar por la casa… creo que es estupida su condición, pero… bueno tendrás un poco mas de libertad

Natsuki se veía feliz, en otros tiempos me sentiría humillada pero no estaba tan mal.

- De todos modos vas a poder solo salir un poquito al patio… esta casa tiene dos secciones… estamos en la parte de atrás, nadie te puede ver ni oír…

- Midori, ya cállate… o te voy a dejar peor que antes… trapo viejo…

- Yohko… eres cruel conmigo

- Queremos que bajes después a ver la televisión con nosotros… van a pasar un reportaje especial de tu desaparición… debes saber quien es Diana, y no se si te agradaría ver como ven tu secuestro desde afuera… además parece que no te desagrada tanto…

- Claro, bajare

Yohko se dio cuenta que en realidad lo único que me importaba era pasar tiempo con Natsuki y lo habían interrumpido

- Bueno, es a las ocho, después las vemos… vámonos Midori… quiero que me ayudes en algo

- ¿Qué te ayude?

- Si, si no, no hay muletas…

- Te odio

Al fin solas.

- Lo siento Shizuru… pero fue la única manera…

- No te apures… en realidad, no me importa, solo quería verte… aunque el estar amarrada era sexy…

- Shizuru!

- Ok, perdón Nat-su-ki

- De todos modos… es mejor que te ponga esto y bajemos, ya no tendremos privacidad de todos modos… ya sabes como son

- Mientras ya no haya más taquitos de tripa

- Oh… porfavor no – Un color verde apareció en su rostro.

- Lo siento…

- No esta bien, tu hiciste bien en no probarlos. Todos terminamos enfermos… menos Midori y Mikoto, tal vez tengan razón… tal vez seamos demasiado finas para eso.

Mientras hablábamos, me estaba quitando las ataduras… cualquiera pudo aprovechar esa oportunidad de escapar. Yo no quería escapar de verdad… pero aproveche el momento para abrazarla… pude sentir como su cuerpo aumentaba la temperatura.

- Shizuru…

Era el momento y no importaba lo que fuera a pasar… pero me acerque a ella, pude sentir su respiración filtrarse por mi nariz conforme me acercaba más a ella. Cuando mis labios por fin tocaron los suyos… lo supe, ya no había remedio, yo ya estaba perdida, pues mi alma le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más. No importaba ya nada. El mundo se detuvo. Ella también me besaba… pero como era de esperarse… se escucharon pasos, pero no entro nadie, era solo Miroku que fue al cuarto de a lado a poner su incesante rap. Ya me habían explicado que al lado estaba su estudio, tenían computadoras, y un estereo enorme, por eso escuchaba yo demasiado el ruido.

_"When I see you  
I run out of words to say  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay_

I see the guys tryna holla, girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father? Girl, I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun

I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful

You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful"

Los coros tenían razón… la canción era perfecta… Ella seguía besándome y yo estaba tratando de obtener su esencia para recordarla siempre en todo momento cuando no la podía tener cerca.

"_Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away, yeah  
And like the sun you  
Brighten the day, you brighten my day, yeah_

I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie

I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful

Totalmente, el momento era perfecto… realmente. Hasta que ceso la música… se escuchaban gritos, y Natsuki me tuvo que poner el grillete, pero… fue algo que no esperaba que fuera así… me estaba acariciando el lugar… y lo puso… en mi pie…

- Espero que no te vaya a doler demasiado…

El otro extremo lo puso a un tubo que habían puesto ahí con el propósito de que me iban a amarrar ahí. Entonces… se me ocurrió preguntarle a Natsuki algo pero…

- Oi… Natsuki, ya es hora

- Gracias… Gennai, no… Akira.

- Aún no puedo creer que sepa nuestros nombres…

- Yo me llamo Mikoto, jum

- Mucho gusto a las dos… lindas señoritas

- Eh yo!

- Ya ves Akira? Ella si sabe que no eres hombre…

- Cállate, ven aquí te mataré…

- Se la pasan peleando, pero son buenas amigas

- Ah... Natsuki, nosotros nos quedamos aquí, Mai quiere hablar contigo y aquí nos esperamos y ya bajamos juntas

- Mai? Que quiere…

Tan pronto mi Natsuki salió de la habitación se escucharon unos gritos.

- POR QUE ME DIJISTE ANIMAL? BESTIA BRUTA? EH?

- NO ME PEGUES A N I M A L! PARA QUE DICES MI NOMBRE

- TODAVIA DE QUE TE HAGO EL FAVOR TE OPONES

La verdad es que me sentía bastante agradecida con Mai, realmente me moría de ganas de saber el nombre de Duran. Claro que Natsuki me gusta mucho más, es el nombre perfecto para alguien como ella.

- YA DEJA DE PEGARME O TE HAGO TRAGAR ESOS ASQUEROSOS TACOS

- ATREVETE KUGA

Natsuki Kuga. Shizuru y Natsuki. Shizuru Kuga. Natsuki Fujino. Se escucha bonito.

- Ya deja a Mai, Natsuki! O te arrepentirás.

- NO TE METAS MIKOTO

- YA DEJEN DE PELEAR O LAS 3 SE TRAGAN LAS SOBRAS DE ESOS TACOS

Era la líder y al parecer ya se habían calmado un poco.

- Bueno… ya vámonos Shizuru

Bajamos las escaleras y aunque era un poco incomodo caminar así, no me importaba mucho porque tenía mucho tiempo que no caminaba así. Al fin bajamos a la sala, que a pesar de que ahí era donde a veces hacían sus fiestas estaba muy limpia, había varios sillones, algunos de diferentes juegos de salas.

Natsuki se sentó en un "love seat" de cuero negro y me hizo un gesto de que tomara yo asiento con ella, me gustaba. Tenían una pantalla de plasma plana y bastante grande. Me pregunto de donde sacaran el dinero.

Estaba feliz de hacerlo, porque era lo que yo más quería en el mundo, estar con ella. Estaban todas… incluso Julia. Me las iba a pagar. Tenía demasiado coraje, por mí y por mi Natsuki. Lo que hice fue lanzarme hacía ella tal cual leona con su presa, y con el sobrante de la cadena (Que era demasiado larga) la estaba estrangulando, todas se llevaron una hermosa sorpresa. Mi Natsuki estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Midori dio un paso delante de su lugar pero Yohko le puso el brazo enfrente.

- Hazlo, y me las pagas Midori. Es asunto de las dos.

La aludida solo se quedo quieta.

- Ya basta

- Mai… me sorprende de ti, no me defendiste así la otra vez

- Ya te pedí disculpas Natsuki

Pero ya no escuche lo que decían, la dejé de estrangular, cuando Julia se estaba tocando el cuello y respirando agitadamente con los ojos desorbitados, le empezé a pegar con la cadena con todas mis fuerzas, le di de patadas… y había una escoba a la mano, le quite la escoba y con el palo le empezé a dar, todo mundo se sorprendió por mis habilidades… claro no era una naginata… pero algo era algo. Al final no le di tanto como quisiera pero si la dejé dañada… y arroje el palo lo más fuerte que pude en dirección a Akira, y no pudo esquivarlo, le di de lleno en la cara y le saque demasiada sangre de la nariz y Mikoto no paraba de reírse.

- Perdónenme, tenía que cobrármelas.

- Estabas en tu derecho, no tenían porque golpearte así.

La que hablo era Glear, quien había golpeado a Natsuki también, pero no le pegue, por ahora.

- Si…

- Como sea… voy a revisar a Nao en la "enfermería", ustedes vean la televisión, pero como personas por favor.

Nao… así se llamaba la maldita. Al final todos nos sentamos a ver la televisión y apareció una rubia en pantalla.

- Wahoo! Es Ers-chan!

¿Ara? Había unas chicas aquí que no había visto antes… de hecho no me fije que estaba repleto el lugar por féminas. El cielo existe.

"_Bienvenidos al reporte especial de tvDiru. El secuestro de una princesa. Soy Erstin Ho en la conducción. Como todos sabemos, hace más de mes y medio la hija del famoso empresario Hiroto Fujino fue secuestrada […]_

_Haruka Suzuhiro de la policia especial de Japón esta a cargo del caso, aunque es novata ha demostrado tener valor y los méritos que ha logrado han sido más que las expectativas que se tenían de ella._

_Señorita Suzuhiro, tengo entendido que Fujino – san era amiga suya. Así es, y yo la voy a rescatar del crimen organizado, porque ya sabía que un día le iba a pasar algo así con lo ingenua y descuidada que era […]"_

- ¿Qué? Ella nunca fue mi amiga, ni si quiera… tiene dos años que no le hablo… desde la preparatoria

- ¿En serio?

¿Cuándo Natsuki puso su mano en la mía? Oh… aunque era lo que más importaba en ese momento no le puse mucha atención porque en la entrevista aparecía Yukino Kikukawa…

- No me digan que la de lentes es Diana.

- Si

Habrase visto… es cierto lo que dicen, la mayoría de los crímenes son por o tiene envueltos a gente que uno conoce.

Pero ya me estaba aburriendo realmente… el programa era estupido. No hacían nada mas que hablar de pistas estupidas, pasaron a mis padres fingiendo llanto y tristeza, pasaron a Reito llorando, quien fue sospechoso de haberlo hecho…

Pasaron la falsa pista de mi carro explotado, al principio pensaron que había muerto… era aburrido. Al final termino. Todos cenamos juntos… pero lo único que importaba era que estaba cerca de Natsuki, que me estaba tomando de la mano aún. Yo no quiero que me rescaten. Solo quiero vivir con ella. La amo.

_**/// Mis elecciones**_

Creo que si me hubieran dicho lo que estaba a punto de hacer, nunca pero nunca lo hubiera creído y hubiera mandado al demonio a cualquiera que lo hubiera sugerido.

- Mai, necesito hablar contigo

- ¿Ahora? Me toca cuidar a Shizuru en la noche ¿recuerdas?

- Es urgente

- Ayúdame a cuidarla y así me dices…

- Y privado

- Pero no la podemos dejar sola

- Pues dile a alguien que la cuide! Es urgente, no me tardare mucho, pero necesito hablar contigo

- Ok… veré si Akane quiere cuidarla, Akira esta en la enfermería con Nao, le rompió la nariz…

- Se lo tiene merecido…

- Sabes porque se la rompió. Y creo que ya de que quieres hablar. Espera.

Al cabo de algunos minutos ella bajo.

- Tú sabes que no le hemos dicho nada a Shizuru, pero sus padres están cediendo al chantaje. Yo… no quisiera que se entere de la clase de personas que son sus padres, pero no es eso, si los vejetes estan por quebrarse eso quiere decir que pronto va a terminar.

- Si… el plan consistía en pedirles toda su fortuna en efectivo, y marcharnos a diferentes lugares… pero no salio como queríamos. Nadie esperaba esto

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Deja de hacerte la tonta Natsuki. Originalmente no se tenía que entablar una relación de ningún tipo con Shizuru… se supone que no sabría nuestros nombres ni vería nuestros rostros más que el mío. Y mucho menos… que se enamorara de ti.

- No se si este enamorada de mi, pero… al final de cuentas yo no le hice nada.

- No estés tan segura… nosotros sabemos que nada tenias que ver con nuestra venganza hacia los Fujino, pero sabíamos quien eras. Has cometido robos anteriormente, eras quien más tenias experiencia, y que yo sepa, pudiste no hacerlo. Prácticamente eres la mente criminal.

- Vaya, no me esperaba que dijeras eso, entonces, esta decidido. Si yo soy la mente maestra. No la quiero devolver.

- ¿Qué? Te has vuelto loca…

- Si… no la quiero devolver, la quiero tener secuestrada conmigo… bueno, si ella quiere. No quiero que viva su vida encadenada en una casa.

- Pero como no la vamos a devolver… ¿Por qué mejor no seguimos con el plan, y luego te arreglas con ella?

- No… ella no puede seguir aquí. Con esta vida. Con esa familia, ella volvería a ser la hija de alta sociedad y yo la mecánica muerta de hambre. Si siguiéramos con nuestra relación… lo que pasaría es que siempre nos estaremos escondiendo de todo. Yo quiero estar con ella, para siempre y por siempre. No quiero esconderme, quiero ser feliz con ella.

- Pues si que te pegó duro… y me alegro. Pero no estoy segura de que esto vaya a funcionar. Yo se que me lo dijiste a mi porque te voy a apoyar hasta el final, pero no estoy segura de que las demás estén de acuerdo… Además, de que deberías hablar con Shizuru, que opina ella… Yo creo que es sincera, pero no te has puesto a pensar si te entrega o algo?

- ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede pasar? Ir a la cárcel… ejecución no creo. Pero aún así no me importa, si no la tengo a mi lado, mi vida en realidad ya no vale la pena. Y no se preocupen, diría que trabajaba sola, pero si ella las traiciona, se que sería un problema. Pero no se que hacer… rayos.

- Dios… que situación, deberías hablar con ella… ven en la madrugada…. A esa hora todo mundo duerme y yo estaré haciendo guardia.

- Esta bien.

- Ah Mai… no fuiste la primera a la que se lo dije, nos vemos

Me fui lo más rápido que pude… tenía que salir a tomar aire y pensar que es lo que iba yo a hacer acerca de todo esto… que era lo que iba a hacer.

La primera persona a la que le hablé de esto fue a Yohko, ella sabía que me estaba enamorando de Shizuru. Y ella me ha sugerido varias cosas… se que entre ella y yo podemos armar un buen plan, pero tenemos que averiguar si hay mas personas dispuestas. Se que dividir el grupo es algo estupido, así que lo mejor sería que trabajáramos todos juntos.

Pero… estoy confundida verdaderamente… el que me rechace no es una opción.

Cuando regresé a la casa ya era muy entrada la madrugada…. Entré muy sigilosamente, se escuchaban los ronquidos de Midori y Mikoto por toda la casa…

Me costó trabajo entrar al cuarto… tenía miedo.

- Te estaba esperando… pensaba que ibas a llegar más temprano bestia…!

- Shh! Baja la voz Mai!

- Ya callate y has lo tuyo, yo te espero afuera… te voy a echar aguas… date prisa

- Esta bien…

Cuando entré Shizuru dormía… en el piso. Se había acostumbrado a pesar de que ahora podía dormir en la cama que estaba ahí… no es que no quisiera hablar con ella, pero verla durmiendo era algo hermoso… mas hermoso que otra cosa. Y el silencio de la casa, por fin todo mundo estaba en paz desde hace mucho tiempo… todo era tan perfecto.

Mientras toco su cabello un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo…

- Natsuki…

Aunque despertó de pronto en realidad no me sobresalte.

- Perdón, te desperté

- No importa… pensé que ya no te iba a poder ver hoy…

- Mas bien ya no me viste ayer, hoy ya es mañana…

- Ah, ¿en serio?

- Si… me viste antes que nadie…

- Eso me hace muy feliz Natsuki

- Yo soy la feliz, porque yo te vi primero…

- Natsuki es linda, me gustan las cosas que dice

- Puras tonterías…

- No…

Entonces ella puso sus dos manos en mi rostro. Y me beso, el roce de sus labios me mandaron una especie de señal extraña a mi sistema nervioso… esto era puro dolor… sin querer me salieron las lágrimas.

- Natsuki… ¿pasa algo?

- No… quiero perderte

- No lo vas a hacer…

- No quiero devolverte, se escucha estupido, pero… quiero que te quedes conmigo, si pudiera huíamos ahora mismo… pero no tengo la llave de esa cadena… ya no quiero… no tengo la llave de las cadenas que nos atan

- Yo no quiero que me suelten, quiero estar contigo, siempre…

- Pero no así, pero no así

No me paraban las lagrimas… tome la cadena e intente romperla pero era inútil y yo ya lo sabía… pero en ese momento me sentía tan impotente… como si no hubiera manera de que ella y yo estuviéramos juntas.

- Natsuki, no llores… yo te amo, de verdad, no te mortifiques, esto que pasó ha sido lo más bello que jamás me paso y me pasara…

- Shizuru…

Esta vez fui yo quién la beso… tenía su cuerpo pegado al mío… tenía mis manos en su hermoso rostro… ella las tenía en mi espalda….

El beso tenía un sabor salado porque las dos estábamos llorando y las lágrimas caían sobre nuestras mejillas…

Hay una leyenda que dice que las conchas solo pueden encajar con su otra mitad… y no con ninguna otra por más parecida que fuera, así era como sentía con ella. Ella era para mi y yo para ella. Incluso ahora, hincadas y abrazadas, nuestros cuerpos encajaban y estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

No quería separarme pero lo hice.

- Te prometo que serás libre, y estaremos juntas… no se como

- Pero no hay imposibles Natsuki… además ya pensaré en algo…

- Por lo pronto, Mai esta con nosotros y Yohko también

- Esta bien…

Había sonidos de pasos, lejanos… y Mai se asomó en la puerta…

- Deprisa Natsuki…

- Voy… Shizuru, te veo mañana… te amo.

- Te amo Natsuki

Le di un beso… y la vi una vez más a sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos carmín.

- Listo Mai, gracias…

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, esta decidido… nos vamos juntas

- Entiendo… pues que se le va a hacer, pensaremos en algo

- Si, buenas noches Mai

Aunque estaba acostada en mi habitación me costó trabajo dormirme, pero no quería, porque iba a soñar con ella, con nuestra perfecta vida juntas… lo que iba a pasar después pero yo no quería soñar, quería vivirlo.

_**/// Mi familia**_

A estas alturas, lo más importante era pensar en el plan que tenía que hacer para poder conseguir salir bien librada. Mai me dijo que teníamos que obtener el dinero… y en eso tenía razón, lo necesitábamos para irnos de aquí todas, sobre todo yo y Natsuki. ¿Pero como íbamos a lograr engañar a todos? Sobre todo a mis padres… Pero sin embargo no estaba pensando en eso. Pensaba en Natsuki, en como me había llegado el amor… como era que nos habíamos declarado y en miles de cosas por el estilo.

Aunque durmiera, yo seguía pensando en ella, no en otra cosa solo en ella.

- Shizuru – san, no puede dormir?

- No es eso… solo tengo un poco de nervios, quisiera estar con Natsuki

- Me imagino…

- Mai – san, usted esta enamorada?

- Lo estuve alguna vez… y hay alguien a quien quiero mucho, pero aun no se si llegare a amarle algún día, pero todo se puede con el tiempo, lo que más me importa es mi hermano, no lo he podido ver, pero un amigo de Natsuki se esta encargando de el.

- Ya veo, lo siento

- No es su culpa… además si todo sale bien el ya no tendrá necesidad de estar atado a una cama nunca mas.

- De todo corazón espero que así sea…

Ella me sonrió pero por primera vez era yo sincera con ella, de verdad esperaba que le fuera bien, nos había apoyado tanto

- Yo también espero eso, pero no solo por mi hermano… espero que todo salga bien entre tu y Natsuki…¿sabes? Ella es mi mejor amiga. La quiero mucho, y verla en esta situación, tan enamorada me da demasiado gusto… ella es difícil en ese aspecto

- Me imaginaba, pero a mi no se me ha hecho nada difícil de hecho.

- Bueno, es que usted es muy hábil en esto de las chicas…

- Olvidaba que se saben todas mis mañas, pero no, con ella es como si fuera la primera, aunque ciertamente es la primera de la que me enamoro, porque nunca lo había estado

- Ya veo, entonces échale muchas ganas… vienen tiempos difíciles ciertamente.

- Gracias

Poco antes del medio día todo había estado muy tranquilo y no había visto a Natsuki. Pero la líder vino, y venía con una sonrisota… y me extendió la mano.

- Bienvenida a la Organización criminal HiME

Al parecer Yohko le había contado todo a Midori… y a ella no le desagradaba tanto la idea…

- Va a ser una total sorpresa para tus padres, quisiera ver la cara que pongan hahaha

- Midori, compórtate. Esto es serio, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos descubren?

- No lo harán… solo hay que hablar con las demás y ya…

- ¿Estas segura de que lo van aceptar?

- Si, bueno… no se Nao la verdad.

- Hay que tener cuidado con ella…

Después se fueron… en realidad no me hablaron mucho y yo no estaba interesada en conversar con ellas tampoco, era extraño la verdad… En realidad ya estaba pensando demasiado y me estaba poniendo nerviosa, porque era algo que podía salir mal… Si Natsuki era atrapada o algo eso era demasiado peligroso, además mis padres no iban a soltar todo su dinero así como así. Lo que le sabían a mis padres era algo realmente bueno para que ellas creyeran tan ciegamente en sus planes.

- Fujino…

- ¿Ara? Nao – chan me viene a golpear mas…? O viene a que la golpeen?

Esto si que no me lo esperaba.

- Cállate Fujino, me desespera tu arrogancia… pero no vine a eso, ni a pelear contigo

- Mi imagino que no estas de acuerdo

- Cierto, pero no a que te unas… yo se que eres una fichita, no te lo imaginas…

- Claro que si. No estas de acuerdo en que ame a Natsuki

- Correcto

- ¿La amas?

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- Ella es… muy importante para todas, no solo para mí. Y yo te conozco Fujino

Esto de que ellas sepan lo mujeriega que era estaba comenzando a desesperarme en serio.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy sincera?

- Todo lo que has hecho… Tomoe Marguerite… cometió suicidio por ti, pero apuesto que ni si quiera te importa, nunca tuviste las bolas de irte a parar a su tumba.

- Ah… ese incidente, era obvio que ustedes lo sabían. Pero no saben nada. Primero, Tomoe era una persona con un gran desequilibrio mental. Segundo, si… me aproveche de ella y no debí hacerlo… pero no pensé que se lo tomara tan en serio, pero yo no la orille… nunca le dije lo que no sentía, así que en ese aspecto tengo la conciencia limpia. Tercera no tengo bolas, no soy hombre, pero si nunca fui al cementerio ni al funeral ni le prendo velitas, es porque si me paraba por ahí sería muy duro para su familia… además no puedo ir a pararme a hacer algo que no siento. Su muerte es lamentable, si. Pero fue su decisión. Cuarta, no tengo porque darte ningún tipo de explicaciones pero te las di, ahora tu explícate, porque tanto interés…

- Natsuki me ayudo mucho, yo era una persona terrible, lo sigo siendo pero soy mejor que antes, soy mejor persona gracias a ella, y me dolería verla en una situación así. No confío en ti

- No te pido que lo hagas, pero créeme, yo la amo

- ¿A pesar de que te secuestro?

- Si, pero no fue algo realmente planeado…

- Yo me dedico a robar a hombres "malos", como los llamó yo… patanes que se aprovechan de las pobres chicas… no es que lo que haga sea heroico o una gran obra de beneficencia, pero nunca he establecido un vinculo así con nadie, ni nadie me ve como su salvadora… Y Natsuki aunque es una persona muy compasiva y humana… nunca llega a tanto y menos con alguien de tu tipo… así que realmente no entiendo como demonios ustedes dos terminaron así….

¿Mi tipo? ¿Cuál será mi tipo?

- Ya ves… el amor es algo muy extraño, algún día te verás envuelta en lo mismo, te lo garantizo…

- No se, pero por lo mientras, accedo a que te unas. Te creeré… pero si un día le haces algo a Natsuki, iré a matarte y no es amenaza, ni promesa, dalo por hecho. Aunque me cueste trabajo y así mi vida entera la dedique a eso, pero las pagaras caro

- Entiendo, pero créeme, no hay porque alarmarse… Creo que entiendo un poco a Tomoe ahora. Yo si cometería suicidio si no tengo a Natsuki.

Nao se fue satisfecha… y entro una muchacha de lentes que venía risa y risa con Mikoto y Akira…

- Si… fue un momento gracioso, pero a Aoi le avergüenza, así que mejor no le digan que les dije. Hola! Me llamo Chie Harada y vine a… tachan…! Liberarte

Yo esperaba que Natsuki me liberara… sería más simbólico.

- Muchas gracias…

La chica me sonrió, pero Akira y Mikoto estaban a la defensiva, como si de verdad yo quisiera escapar. Tal vez si hubiera estado Natsuki, pero tampoco soy tan gandalla.

- Bueno… tenemos que bajar, hay algo que tienes que saber.

- Esta bien…

En el pie de la escalera estaba ahí Natsuki… con su ropa ajustada y de piel negra, como siempre…las demás se siguieron de largo pero Natsuki me puso un anillo en mi dedo índice… una amatista sobre un anillo de oro blanco. No dijo nada y me tomo de la mano y seguimos caminando.

Otra vez a la sala… pero esta vez no nos quedamos ahí fuimos al comedor…

Ahí estaban todas de nuevo.

- Bueno – La líder habló – Ya todas están al tanto de la situación y saben que los planes ya cambiaron… ahora tenemos que planear que es lo que vamos a hacer. Pero antes de empezar a trazar los planes… Hay algunas cosas que debes saber Shizuru… Natsuki no estaba de acuerdo con que te lo dijéramos. Pero en fin. Tus padres aceptaron. Ya vendieron todas sus pertenencias y nos van a dar todo lo que tienen en efectivo… la policía tiene pistas falsas… y gracias a Yukino eso no será ningún problema. Hasta ahí vamos bien… solo nos falta establecer el plan y ya está. Ahora… deberás saber, que tus padres no solamente hicieron lo que los ricos suelen hacer, dejarnos a la gente común sin trabajo o cometer abusos en contra de nosotros. Ellos… bueno, son tantas cosas. Tuviste un hermano mayor, lo mataron. Porque no les pareció la manera en el que el vivía… y no solo es eso… tu padre ha quedado impune varias veces por violaciones. Han matado gente por dinero… mienten. Allá en Kyoto se lograron hacer un buen nombre, pero en realidad… ellos no son los Fujino… y tú no eres su hija. Tú eres hija de los verdaderos Fujino. Ellos usurparon su identidad… ah me equivoque, entonces no era tu hermano, aquel si era su hijo, pero se lo despacharon. Bueno eso no importa, pobre chavo. El chiste… es que un día ellos pensaban deshacerse de ti, pero bueno ya nos adelantamos a sus planes.

- Me lo imaginaba, no sentí nunca ninguna conexión con ellos

- Ellos se encargaron de comprar a la gente y hacer otras tretas por el estilo…

- No importa… recuperaremos el dinero, y eso se va acabar.

Me dolía la cabeza… de verdad, de todos modos siempre supe que no tenía familia… pero ahora si la tengo.

- En cuanto a los planes… todo tiene que ser muy preciso. Los policías te siguen buscando y no saben que hicimos un trato con tus viejos, digo los Fujino, digo los impostores, lo que sea. Tú vas a ir a recoger el dinero.

Escuche atentamente todo lo que tenían que hacer, era algo realmente divertido demasiado diría yo.

Los últimos detalles estaban listos… los últimos 15 días que había pasado con Natsuki eran mágicos… pero lo que me importaba era estar libre para estar con ella al fin. Y cuando lo tuve enfrente… era demasiado. Era el momento… yo en una silla, en un estacionamiento subterráneo abandonado…, las paredes blancas y mi padre con varias maletas…

- Shizuru…

- Pon el dinero ahí padre…

- Estas ¿sola?

* Bang *

Si...

No contesté nada, le había disparado en la pierna pero fallé y solo le rozo la pierna, me salí de ahí ya no quería saber nada mas que terminar con esto… para estar con ella. Solo vi cuando entraron algunas de las muchachas por el dinero, era demasiado. Nadie se daba cuenta… y ahí estaba ella afuera. Le sonreí. Ya faltaba poco. Y me iba a salir con la mía, no solo por Natsuki, solo faltaba que llegara Mai.

No le di a mi padre… solamente le dije que sabía la verdad, quería asustarlo, pero después me pareció una mala idea… Cuando llego Mai… le dije que las maletas faltantes estaban en la columna de al fondo del estacionamiento, la que estaba hueca. Yo no le dije nada a nadie, pero ella era la única que iba a acceder a mi plan. No iba a dejarlos sin dinero, después de todo para mi siempre fueron mis padres. Se que nunca vamos a ser las mejores amigas realmente, yo y las demás. Lo que hicieron fue pura venganza, pero conocí a Natsuki, y por eso lo estoy dejando así, pero en realidad no estuvo nada bien lo que hicieron. El hecho de que Nao me golpeara hasta el cansancio no le va a traer de vuelta a su madre y aunque yo le di alguna vez, no me va a borrar algunas evidencias físicas que me dejó, pero si seguimos el círculo de venganzas. Esto nunca va a acabar.

[F l a s h b a c k]

- Bueno, solo falta un detalle Shizuru

- Kyohime

- Veo que ya lo tenías listo

- Así es Líder Gakutenou

[F i n ~ F l a s h b a c k]

_**/// La **__**libertad**__** y **__**sus **__**detalles**_

Shizuru puso mucha atención durante las reuniones, de hecho ella era demasiado talentosa para ser verdad. Me preguntaba si sería la primera vez que hacía esto. Me daba muchos nervios, pero eso en realidad no me importaba nada. Ella dormía en mi habitación y yo ya no quería salir a trabajar ni nada, solo quería estar con ella. Ella estaba muy ocupada mientras yo salía, aprendía a disparar… ultimaba los detalles, ella en realidad estaba muy metida.

Ella me decía que era porque quería estar conmigo lo más pronto posible… yo quería que pronto terminara y poder largarnos de aquí.

Y ahora estaba yo esperándola… antes de volar un edificio… para poder distraer a la gente e irnos al fin… pero no podía olvidar los últimos 15 días antes.

[F l a s h b a c k]

- Hmm, quisiera quedarme contigo aquí siempre

- Ya llegará el día

Estábamos acostadas en mi cama… últimamente los días eran demasiado tranquilos… no había música, ni tacos de tripa ni nada de eso… no tenía mucho que habíamos despertado de nuestra siesta…

- Quiero a Natsuki

- Yo quiero a Shizuru

Cuando me di cuenta ya la tenía encima de mi, y me estaba besando apasionadamente, yo se que ella… quiere todo conmigo, y yo con ella, pero aún tenía problemas de intimidad… y el que ella me este metiendo la mano debajo de la camiseta me estaba dando escalofríos… demasiados. Además de que realmente no había nada que hacer porque seguramente ahí andaba alguien por ahí, aún montaban guardia a veces.

Pero al parecer a ella no le importaba nada de eso, por que me seguía besando, y lo peor fue que sentía sensaciones que no quería y no sabía que tenía. Total que le estaba siguiendo la corriente…

Recorrí toda su espalda con mis manos, pero la verdad es que yo no me podía atrever a más, pero yo sentía su respiración y sus besos en mi cuello.

Lo quería. Si.

Me asustaba. No. Me aterraba.

Pero afortunadamente Midori entró… Shizuru la odiaba por importuna.

- Ustedes… ya tan temprano y de calientes

- N-no… no es eso Líder

- No me importa lo que hagan con sus vidas, pero hoy vamos a tener un "viernes social"… deberían bajar, puesto que será la última antes del plan y no se si nos vayamos a ver después de esto

- Claro… ya vamos

En realidad me molestaban esas fiestas, porque Midori se ponía hasta atrás, y la música que ponían no me gustaba nada de nada. Pero hoy agradecía más que nunca que hubiera este tipo de fiestas…

Sabía que a Shizuru no le agradaba nada la idea, pero sería divertido.

- Vamos Shizuru…

- ¿Tenemos que?

- Por favor…

- Pero solo si bailas

- Tu y yo, o no hay trato

- Esta bien… si es con Natsuki bailo lo que sea

- Ya dijiste…

Cuando bajamos todo era surreal, era como si todo lo anterior solo fuera una mala broma. Era una reunión de amigas simplemente, pero no me podía engañar, estaba todo a punto de terminar pero… a costa de que. El arrepentimiento siempre iba a estar ahí pero no había mucho que hacerle… era difícil pero si ese era el precio para tener a Shizuru conmigo era suficiente… Aunque nada se iba a borrar de mi memoria al fin y al cabo.

- Hasta que bajaron…

- Perdón Mai, es que estábamos ocupadas

- No me imagino en que….

- Cállate!

Como sea, la música, la comida y la bebida no se hicieron esperar, así que mi humor fue mejorando, realmente estaba pasando un buen rato. Nao y Shizuru todavía no se tragaban, pero al menos se ignoraban y no pasó nada…

Aunque eso si… me hubiera gustado zafarme del ridículo que me iba a tocar hacer con el baile ese… pero bueno, Shizuru no se que me quitaba de encima, todo el tiempo me estuvo abrazando o estábamos de la mano…

Midori y Yohko ya estaban bastante ebrias cuando se retiraron primero… no se porque pero ellas tienen una relación sospechosa.

Las demás ya estaban bastante tomadas, unas ya hasta dormían ahí en la sala, menos Mikoto y Akira que nunca tomaban nada, Akira le hacía de DJ siempre… Aunque Shizuru había tomado no se le notaba nada, yo solo pude tomar dos cervezas, no tenía ganas de ponerme borracha.

- Creo que ya es hora… ¿Mikoto? – Shizuru le guiño un ojo a Mikoto

- Ah si, toma Akira – kun - Esta le lanzo un CD - Es la 67…

- OK

- Eeeh que pasho con la mushica? Que es edsto? – Cuando Mai se ponía tan borracha?

Eh? Esa canción… es la misma… de nuestro primer beso… no lo puedo creer…

- Ahora si, ¿bailas conmigo? En realidad me moría de ganas de verte bailar cumbia pero se que no quieres…

_"You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful_

Kardinal told you, whether the sky blue or yellow  
This fella ain't that mellow if it ain't about you!  
Hourglass shape make a place go 'woo!'  
Waistline makes my soldier salute

I'm a brute, high from your high heel game  
High heels push up ya ass last name  
And you livin' in the fast lane, eyes like an angel  
Goddess, watch my gal and how she undress

Spotless, heartless, bad to the bone  
Make me wanna go put me in the triple-X zone  
Lames don't know how to talk to you  
So let me walk with you, hold my hand

I'ma spend them grands but after you undress  
Not like a hooker but more like a Princess  
Queen, Empress, President  
_Pull anywhere you go on Earth 'cause you're beautiful, okay?"_

Aunque obviamente no se bailaba así esa canción, las dos estábamos pretendiendo que era un vals… nunca en mi vida había bailado y menos así y menos una canción que no concordaba pero… el momento era perfecta. Ella es perfecta, de una manera u otra lo que paso no fue nada más porque si. Mentira, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Estuvimos así bastante tiempo, de hecho Mikoto repitió la canción para nosotros tres veces más. Como ya solo estábamos despiertas las cuatro, queríamos molestar un poco… Mikoto puso rap bastante rato y claro, el horror punk no faltaba, queríamos que les reventara la cabeza a las durmientes muahaha….

_"I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you_

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful

You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful

Where'd you come from? You're outta this world to me  
You're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be, ooh wee

I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie

I see you in the club, you gettin' down girl  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful  
You're so beautiful"

No dormimos… al final les gano el sueño a Mikoto y Akira, pero no a nosotros… amanecimos con música clásica, la favorita de Shizuru…

- Shizuru… deberíamos dormir ya ¿no?

- Otro ratito….

- Ya son las 7:20 de la mañana…. Ya me estoy cayendo de sueño…

- Esta bien

- Ya se que no quieres, pero pronto va a ser el día y nosotras todas desveladas

- Solo por hoy, siempre somos buenas niñas… quiero ser niña mala y portarme mal con Natsuki

- Ya habrá tiempo de eso

- Ya se pero…

- Pero nada, ya vámonos

- Como tu digas Nat-su-ki

Aproveche para besarla, en realidad estaba yo demasiado cansada pero igual le tenía que decir algo

- Desde que me mandaban a espiarte me gustabas… soy un fenomeno, no se como no te asustas de mi, soy una "stalker"

- Pero era tu trabajo…

- Si, pero obviamente lo hice mal porque me gustó mi "trabajo"

- Y me da gusto…

- Yo te lo quería decir… porque no se, se que esta mal, pero pude conocerte al menos superficialmente, me dio gusto saber que eres MUCHO mejor persona de lo que eres en el exterior… yo si me di cuenta, de que la mayoría de las veces solo pretendías. No eras sincera

- De hecho no lo soy, pero contigo se me cae el "maquillaje", eres mi debilidad Natsuki

Pero ya no pudimos decirnos más… caímos rendidas

Despertamos pasado ya el medio día y hasta eso porque no se que tiraron en la cocina y nos espanto el ruido.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- No te preocupes Natsuki… son tus amiguitas

- Ah… tengo hambre…

- Pues vamos abajo a comer

- Si… oye, te debo una cita

- Ahora si que me has hecho el día

- ¿Ah si? Pues es lo normal… supongo, nunca he estado en una cita de verdad de todos modos… así que no esperes gran cosa

- ¿Bromeas? Por mi ejecutaba el plan hoy mismo para que nos vayamos juntas ya mismo

- Ay Shizuru…

- Ay nada, te amo… y ni creas que te vas a salvar… por que vas a ser mía Nat-su-ki

- Eh… si... supongo… - Eran más murmullos que palabras, eso realmente me ponía nerviosa, pero porque en realidad yo la deseaba, más de lo que ella cree…

Total, que pasaron los días, todo estaba listo, incluso salimos a hacer una especie de simulacro en lugares parecidos a donde íbamos a actuar, porque no íbamos a arriesgarnos a aparecer dos veces en el mismo lugar. La única que no salio fue Shizuru, porque se supone que estaba secuestrada, y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que la vieran. Ya era mucho arriesgue el escape…

El día llegó… y yo estaba sumamente nerviosa la noche anterior, pero ese día me sentía aliviada de que por fin terminara todo, así que lo primero que hice fue besar a Shizuru como nunca… pero solo eso. No me atreví a más… Shizuru me dijo que nada mas me gustaba jugar con ella, aunque lo dijo en broma…

El plan era citar a Fujino en un estacionamiento y comprobar que estuviera solo, ahí nos daría el dinero y nos iríamos en diferentes autos todas… lo dejaríamos ir en paz, en media hora estallarían dos edificios… un centro comercial y un edificio de oficinas importantes, en realidad no eran grandes explosivos pero queríamos que la gente y sobre todo la policía se centrara en eso. A Midori se le había ocurrido hacerlo en la estación del metro o en el aeropuerto pero era más arriesgado.

Después todas nos íbamos a diferentes lugares del mundo, a excepción de Yukino, Mai, Mikoto y Akira, que se iban a quedar. Y bueno Erstin también… no saben lo útil que es tener una amiga en los medios.

Shizuru era la encargada de obtener el dinero… yo la iba a esperar, para irnos en un taxi, para el aeropuerto… todas nos íbamos a ir en taxi al aeropuerto, bueno algunas, otras se iban a ir a los aeropuertos fuera de Tokyo, pero íbamos a tomar un vuelo que saliera en unas 2 o 3 horas después, para seguir las noticias de las explosiones… los sitios fueron estratégicos donde no se pudieran ocasionar mayores daños a las estructuras y no hubiera gente muerta o demasiado lastimada.

[F i n ~ F l a s h b a c k]

Y ahora estoy aquí… esperando a Shizuru… las maletas de dinero fueron saliendo gracias a Mikoto y Akira, y las fueron poniendo en los diferentes carros que había en la parte de atrás del estacionamiento, los abandonamos ahí desde hace una semana para que a nadie le extrañara verlos ahí… solo que algo estaba saliendo mal porque Mai fue la última en irse aunque debió ser la tercera…

Y Shizuru, tardó demasiado…

- Mai, ¿Qué paso?

- Que te explique ella, de todos modos, no es un gran cambio el que hubo, solo que Midori si se va a molestar…

- ¿Qué demonios paso?

- Natsuki

- Shizuru…

- Bueno… mucha suerte, a las dos… espero que todo salga bien

- Hasta luego Mai…

- Vámonos Shizuru, estamos perdiendo tiempo…

Lo que más me sorprendió es que no se movió… y salio su padre del estacionamiento, con algunas maletas… ¿Qué carajo?

- Hasta luego hija…

- Adiós, espero no volver a verte, y espero cumplas tu promesa, porque si no, ya sabes a quien le va a ir más mal

- Lo se, ya me voy.

El hombre abordó un taxi y se fue…

- ¿Qué fue eso Shizuru?

- No puedo dejarlos desprotegidos, son mis padres Natsuki

- Supongo que si… pero que tal si nos delata

- No lo hará, porque no las vio, solo a Mai – san, y a ti, pero no sabe sus nombres y créeme el es malo para recordar cosas, además sería terrible que alguien se enterara de que ellos en realidad no son los Fujino…

- Bueno si… vámonos ya…

Como era de esperarse, como salimos más tarde de lo previsto, tardamos demasiado en llegar al aeropuerto, el tráfico era intenso debido a las explosiones… lo que explotamos era sin importancia, por eso no detectaron las bombas antes de tiempo, y al parecer no pasó del susto y había unos cuantos herido pero eso en realidad me preocupaba bastante, tenía miedo de que hubiéramos dañado a gente inocente. Cuando llegamos ahí no estaba Midori ni Yohko, eso quiere decir que ya se habían ido…

Todo estaba demasiado tenso, además como lo habíamos contemplado desde un principio, iban a pensar que esas explosiones fueron actos terroristas… así que ahorita el aeropuerto estaba un poco difícil porque estaban investigando a la gente… y nosotros con un montón de dinero. Aunque a nosotras nos tocaba un poco más por que Shizuru supo manipular bien a Midori, nos quedamos con un poco menos porque ella le dejó una buena cantidad a sus padres… yo vendí todas mis pertenencias, el taller, mi departamento y mis motocicletas, todo eso lo puse en el banco, y podía justificar lo del dinero en efectivo con eso… al menos eso pensé en ese momento. No nos íbamos a morir de hambre en un futuro si sabíamos cuidar bien nuestro dinero, además yo pensaba trabajar…

Era increíble que nuestra vida juntas empezará, pero justo era nuestro turno para que nos interrogaran

- Natsuki…

- No te preocupes Shizuru, todo va a estar bien…

- No es eso, necesito preguntarte algo…

- Dime

- ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

- Oi, este no es momento… además…

Me apretó la mano… y me sonrió

- No va a pasar nada, pero me gustaría que contestaras

- La electrónica…

- ¿Ara? Yo pensaba que tu…

- El punk? No… Ya te contare esa historia. Yo nunca puse música ahí.

- Disculpen ustedes dos… ¿vienen juntas?

- Si…

Era el momento de la verdad. Además de un poco de cambio en el maquillaje, lentes de contacto e información falsa iban a volver de Shizuru Fujino una persona diferente… y con suerte no nos iban a descubrir.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Espero que les guste... el epilogo viene pronto. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Ya les contestare a todos en la proxima entrega, lo prometo n_n ya que hay muchos comentarios interesantes.

La cancion que aparece aqui es la de "Beautiful" por Akon. Nada tiene que ver xD pero la estaba escuchando y bueno se me ocurrio meterla.

Una vez mas gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Estocolmo**

**T e r c e r a**** ~ P a r t e**

_**/// Epílogo**_

[T o k i o ~ J a p o n]

Aquí Erstin Ho, con lo último de los ataques terroristas. Aunque hubo daños materiales mayores no ha habido muertos y los heridos solo son 6, y no permanecerán mucho en el hospital. Hasta el momento no ha habido sospechosos y la policía no tiene ni idea de quien pudo haber hecho esto. Haruka Suzushiro está al mando de este caso también, y ella dice que es más prioritario que el secuestro de Shizuru Fujino.

** 1 año después **

[H o u s t o n ~ Te x a s ~ E s t a d o s ~ U n i d o s ~ D e ~ N o r t e a m e r i c a]

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar para siempre Mai?

- No lo sé Mikoto… me gusta estar aquí, tiene sus cosas buenas, aunque extraño la casa…

- No regresemos a Japón si no quieres, podemos ir a donde quieras… Me muero de ganas de ir a México, Mai…

- Tú quieres ir allá a comer enchiladas y tacos

- Y mole poblano! Me lo recomiendan mucho jum! Pero no solo eso, quiero ir a ver la lucha libre

- Aquí también hay de eso

- Pero no la original…

- ¿Y la influenza que?

- No nos va a dar…

- Oigan… porque pelean tan temprano…

- Buenos días Akira – kun

- Aunque ya ni le quede el kun, con esos vestidos rosas que se pone…

- Te mataré Mikoto

- Si me dieran un centavo por cada vez que me dices eso ya sería rica

Las dos jóvenes chicas se estaban persiguiendo por todos lados y Mai solo se moría de la risa, y un joven salió de la habitación…

- Onee – chan hola

- Hola Takumi

Mi hermano se sentía mucho mejor después del tratamiento y las cirugías aquí. Se recuperó y estaba en la universidad con Akira, yo encontré algunos empleos, tengo dinero, pero no se… no me vaya a alcanzar. Mikoto terminó la preparatoria pero no quería seguir estudiando, al menos me dijo que no.

- Necesitamos hablar onee – chan

- Dime Takumi

- Creo que va siendo hora de que hagas tu propia vida Mai, te agradezco de todo corazón que me hayas visto todo este tiempo. Y perdona si parece que te lo estoy diciendo de otro modo, pero… quiero que seas feliz. Akira y yo… tal vez nos casemos cuando terminemos de estudiar, no lo se. Pero me voy a quedar aquí… yo se que extrañas Japón, y ahora me siento mejor Mai, ya no tienes que estar a mi cuidado. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… además eventualmente te pagaré un poco…

- No es necesario…

- Lo es, se que Akira y tu tuvieron que conseguir este dinero, no se como lo hallan logrado pero pienso ayudarte…

- Bueno… supongo que esta bien

En otros tiempos me hubiera sentido mal… pero en realidad no, ya era libre y era mi hora de buscar la felicidad… obviamente regresaría a Japón pero… le daría el gusto a Mikoto.

- Bueno Takumi… solo estaremos un par de días más aquí… en el apartamento de Akira… nos iremos pronto.

- Esta bien…

- Mikoto… se te va a hacer, nos vamos a México unos días… y luego de regreso a Japón OK?

- Ta bien

Ya no he sabido de las demás chicas realmente… nos llegó un email de Natsuki y Shizuru, ellas estaban bien pero ignoro en donde estén… Nao está en Rusia por alguna razón que no nos dijo. Como me gustaría saber como están las demás, por eso quiero regresar a Japón, después de que pasó todo, la mayoría regreso allá, menos Nao, Midori y Yohko…

- Oye Mai, cuando nos vamos a México?

- Por que tanta urgencia?

- Es que ya me cansé de la comida americana, si hubiera querido comer eso, para eso mejor nos quedábamos en Japón…

- Ay Mikoto…

- Voy a extrañar a Akira, pero prefiero estar contigo Mai, siempre te voy a proteger.

Entonces Mikoto me beso… si, probablemente muchas de las chicas no lo sabían, sobre todo Natsuki, pero ella y yo estamos juntas… solo espero que ella sea tan feliz como yo con Mikoto.

- Onee chan… te llegó esto por correo

- A ver

Es un sobre demasiado maltratado y remendado por la oficina de correos, cuando lo abro me sorprendo de lo que leo

- Ay me lleva – Me di me típico golpe con la palma de mi mano en la cabeza – Ya paso la fecha…

[M e l b o u r n e ~ A u s t r a l i a]

No todas sabemos que fue de las demás, solo quienes regresaron a Japón y quienes no. Y todo mundo ignora que fue de Shizuru, la protagonista de esta historia. Y claro su caballero de armadura dorada…

Yo y Midori nos fuimos a Egipto durante una temporada, a ella le gustaban esas cosas de las ruinas y eso, y a mi me pareció buena idea seguirle la corriente un rato, no quería trabajar en realidad…

Pero terminamos en Australia, tiene unos paisajes hermosos, la parte rural es hermosa, pero ahora estábamos en Melbourne, me dieron trabajo en un hospital privado y Midori era profesora en una universidad. Al fin estábamos viviendo en paz, aunque no faltaba el alcohol en nuestras vidas… a veces creo que nos excedemos demasiado con eso.

Todo lo que sucedió… nunca hablamos ya de eso, pero eso no quiere decir que porque no lo mencionemos no este presente siempre. Aquella vez no pudimos ir porque Midori y yo estuvimos muy ocupadas y cuando recibimos la noticia ya no nos dio tiempo de organizarnos para poder asistir a tan importante evento, solo pudimos mandarles algunos regalos y la promesa de que las visitaríamos en verano, esa fue la última vez que supimos de su paradero, me parece que se fueron a otro lugar, ellas nos contestaron y nos dieron las gracias por los presentes y que se comunicarían cuando tuvieran un lugar fijo. Tal vez sea estupido, pero me gusta pensar que yo pude contribuir a que esa unión se diera. Midori no se molestó en realidad de que Shizuru halla elegido no tomar venganza completa con sus padres… Ella dijo que le hubiera gustado tener más dinero, pero dijo que siempre estaba la opción de robarnos algún tesoro nacional. Nunca cambía, pero así la quiero mucho… después de todo, la elegí como mi compañera.

[M o s c ú ~ R u s i a]

En realidad odiaba el frío y la comida grasosa, pero siempre quise visitar este país, a mi madre le gustaba mucho, y es uno de los deseos que quería cumplir. Aunque ella ya no esté aquí, así la siento más cerca de mí. Aunque me engañe, me encanta estar aquí… desde que salí de Japón vine para acá y cuando me fui a Holanda, regresé de nuevo. Me sorprendió aquello, y lo que más me sorprendió es que me hayan invitado… Lamentablemente, fui la única que pudo asistir, es que no me podía evitar ir a ver tan bizarro acontecimiento.

Aunque muchas veces me pregunto si lo que hicimos estuvo bien. Aunque yo no lo admita en realidad me dio mucho miedo. El odio que le tenía a Fujino era demasiado cuando yo sabía que ella no era la culpable, tal vez solo era envidia porque ella si tenía a sus padres y yo no. Pero al darme cuenta de que no eran sus padres… me dio coraje saber que ella había sido engañada, pero el coraje de mi vida me lo llevé aún más cuando ella no se enojo y al contrario, les dejó dinero. Baka.

Pero no había nada que hacerle… todos tenemos nuestros modos y maneras de ver la vida y hacer las cosas.

Probablemente me digan desvergonzada por ir a meterme a su pequeño festejo después de hacerle pasar un muy mal rato a Fujino, pero si no me quisieran cerca no me hubiesen invitado, aunque me pregunto si Natsuki fue la que dijo que fuera yo… En realidad si me pregunto si Shizuru me perdono o me perdonara alguna vez…

Y claro que extraño a Natsuki, la vida sin ella no es igual, porque aunque nos peleábamos era agradable su compañía… ella y yo compartimos algunas cosas en común. Como sea… yo no sabía que lloraba en las bodas.

_**/// Epílogo II: Libertad**_

[T o k i o ~ S e i s ~ M e s e s ~ D e s p u e s ~ d e ~ e l ~ s e c u e s t r o]

- Entonces, ¿Por qué me hizo perder el tiempo?

- Porque si… además ya me arreglé con la prensa y con sus superiores, ¿Qué tiene de malo que me halla arreglado "por fuera" con los secuestradores de mi hija?

- Pero es que es estupido… y corrupto

- Entiéndame, no quería que la mataran

- Pero porque apenas me avisa?

- Porque me dijeron que usted es demasiado difícil…

- Menuda excusa…

- Los medios dirán que fue liberada y que ella no quiere hacer declaraciones…

- ¿Y quien dijo que voy a aceptar esto?

- Haruka – chan… ya déjalo así

- Pero Yukino…

- Créeme, es mejor así, esto fue por el bien de todos…

- Pero es que no entiendo… ustedes le dieron demasiada importancia y me salen con esto…

- Haruka – chan…

Después de convencer a Suzushiro, se público la noticia que hace un año tenía hartos a todos. Solo espero que mi hija se de cuenta para que al fin sepa que es libre de hacer lo que quiera, solo quisiera saber si esta bien. Me pregunto si aún conserva su celular…

* * * *

- Yukino…

- Dime, Haruka – chan

- Todo esto de Fujino… fue una farsa, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno… primero, no puedo creer que nunca hayamos sabido nada después de que los padres recibieran la primera nota de rescate, o sea, los secuestradores nunca se volvieron a comunicar…

- Más bien los padres nunca nos dijeron nada…

- También eso…

- Ya no le des más vueltas Haruka – chan, ya pasó, además es obvio que los Fujino se pusieron de acuerdo con los secuestradores…

- Pues yo no se… pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que Fujino planeó su secuestro ella sola y dejó a sus padres en la calle por quien sabe que razón. Yo la conozco demasiado bien…

Haruka – chan, esta tan alejada de la verdad. Nuestras intenciones nunca fueron que se convirtiera esto en una "farsa", ya que nunca contamos con que Fujino – san se enamorara de Kuga – san. Terminó convirtiéndose en una especie de auto secuestro. Y se que Haruka nunca va a descansar porque a ella no le gusta que las cosas se queden a medias y lo que menos le gusta es perder ante Fujino, pero desgraciadamente ya perdió, aunque ella no lo sabe y no debe saberlo.

- Además Yukino, nunca se arregló lo de los ataques terroristas… yo sigo pensando en que es Fujino que solo quiere retarme.

- Pero… ¿Por qué haría eso? Es demasiado estupido Haruka - chan…

- Pues tu dirás misa Yukino, pero apuesto que ella se esta burlando ahorita de mi en donde sea que esté. Además quien sabe en donde se metió esa de todos modos.

- Haruka… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Sabes que si, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal? ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ganarle?

- Oye! Esas son dos preguntas, pero bueno, no es que me caiga mal, al contrario…

De repente ella se puso muy seria, era algo que aunque ya lo sabía lo quería escuchar de sus propios labios…

- Yo quería que me notara, que me hiciera caso, que viera que yo existía, que estaba ahí… que estaba ahí con y por ella.

Es irónico que me sienta así con Haruka y ella con Fujino…después de todo ella nunca debe saber que yo fui quien propuso este secuestro y quién animaba a Nao y a las demás a hacerle daño, pero a final de cuentas, creo que le terminé haciendo el favor. Frustración.

- Yo quería ser su amiga, e incluso más, no me importaba nada, tú sabes que yo siempre he querido ser la mejor en todo, y el que ella llegará y fuera la mejor fue un golpe a mi ego. Pero después me dije: Yo merezco lo mejor, ¿acaso no merezco a la mejor?

Entonces me obsesioné con ella, pero nunca me hizo caso, y ahora era mi oportunidad de "rescatarla" y salvarla, de ser su…

- Caballero en armadura dorada?

- Algo así… pero siempre inútil, ahora ya no importa, me ganó y nunca pudo ser para mí, solo me queda mi trabajo

- No Haruka, yo siempre estaré contigo…

- Gracias Yukino, por eso eres mi mejor amiga…

Creo que para que esta historia avance, falta mucho más…

_**/// Final Feliz**_

- Disculpen ustedes dos… ¿vienen juntas?

- Si…

- ¿Adonde se dirigen?

- A Holanda…

- ¿Las dos?

- Si…

- ¿Viaje universitario o algo así?

- Nos vamos a casar

- Shizuru!

A ella no le daba pena nada. Además… ¿casarnos?

Los pobres policías se quedaron sin habla, como yo. Pero para que las cosas se pusieran peor, estaba uno de los policías que me interrogaron con Nao.

- Pero si eres tu Saeko Kruger

- Eh… si

- Ahora ya traes a otra… y Juliette – chan? De seguro que la dejaste por esta

- Oi! No le falte al respeto a mi NOVIA, además… usted sabe a Juliette le gustan los hombres más, no quería pervertirla tanto… Además usted ni sabe si la Juliette era la amante…

- Ara… ¿amante?

- Eh… nada amor nada

Si claro, estúpida Nao… Apuesto que a Shizuru le esta dando mucha risa por dentro.

- Ya veo

Al hombre se le iluminaron los ojos

- A lo mejor me podrías dar sus datos, puede que este desconsolada

- Claro

- Bueno ya… me permiten sus documentos

Era una suerte que traía los documentos de Saeko Kruger…

- Ok… Shizuru Viola

Shizuru cambio ligeramente su aspecto exterior, y un poco su nombre. Toda la gente estaba harta del caso Fujino, y realmente querían olvidarlo y nadie se daba cuenta de que la tenían en frente. Tanta televisión y no reconocían a los protagonistas. De todos modos le dieron demasiada importancia en los medios que la gente terminó harta con eso.

- Bueno, todo está en orden

- Gracias… aquí esta el número de celular de Juliette y su e-mail

- Gracias a ti Saeko – san

Tonto

Shizuru y yo teníamos la idea de un lugar a donde queríamos ir, pero quedamos que iríamos primero a Holanda, porque… bueno… se lo que va a pasar después y quiero… cumplirle a Shizuru. Y pues… se que no nos vamos a poder casar de inmediato pero… bueno ya veremos, además ella no replicó a nada…

- Natsuki… ¿Cuándo escogimos este destino?

- Eh… no sé, además se me ocurrió, y tengo un conocido allá que tiene un negocio de motocicletas y el también se dedica "a ciertas cosas", solo quiero estar resguardada contigo hasta que pasé el peligro

- A mi no me importa a donde vayamos, siempre que sea juntas

No dejó de sonrojarme cada vez que me dice cosas así, pero solo me limité a gruñir, después de un larguísimo viaje, Yamada, primo de mi madre nos recogió y estuvimos una temporada en su casa, aunque realmente no nos gustaba estar ahí, porque queríamos privacidad, sobre todo yo porque realmente me cohibía demasiado, ya de por si me costaba ser "románticas" y con público era peor. Así que no tardamos en irnos para Marruecos, que era lo más cerca, queríamos ir a España… pero ya no queríamos hacer abuso de los pasaportes falsos, así que en Marruecos nadie sabía de las noticias del secuestro… era poco probable que en la península ibérica lo supieran pero por alguna razón queríamos estar allá totalmente lejos de todo.

Fue algo bello, el desierto era una cosa hermosa… se podría decir que fue la primera etapa de nuestro noviazgo, pude conocerla mejor y ella a mí… Ella no intentó nada conmigo como yo pensaba, nos la tomamos con calma, de todos modos ya habría tiempo para hacer otras cosas.

Como decía pude conocerla mejor, supe que tocaba el piano, de todos sus intereses, que era una persona muy culta, todo lo contrario a mí, siempre me consideré una persona muy simple y nada interesante…

El estar en un país extraño y tan exótico fue una experiencia hermosa, pero solo estuvimos poco más de un mes, después nos fuimos un rato a Portugal…. Ahí pudimos tener citas y pusimos toda nuestra imaginación… estuvimos en un hotel, pero separadas. Desde que salimos de Japón dejamos de dormir en la misma cama… no se porque… creo que aumentaba nuestros deseos de estar juntas. Solo que siempre dormíamos en la misma habitación, pero en Portugal no, teníamos una habitación para cada una y las dos en diferentes pisos… así que no nos veíamos cuando era hora de dormir… Shizuru me sugirió eso, y la verdad es que pensé que ella ya se había desencantado de mí. Pero ella es más estratégica de lo que ve, lo hacía para que yo pensara así y pusiera todas mis ganas en "reconquistarla", yo la llenaba de detalles, no solo materiales, recuerdo una vez que la llevé por un viaje en la carretera en motocicleta por la tarde, estaba a punto de anochecer y podríamos ver la puesta del sol… Nos estacionamos en un mirador, y había un paisaje espectacular.

- Creo que no valió tanto la pena, en el desierto era más espectacular

- Pues no te creas Natsuki, es hermoso, pero pues sí… no es tan bonita como la del desierto, pero ni esa es tan bonita… como tú

- De hecho, ¿sabes que me considero la mujer más bella del universo?

- Yo soy la mujer más afortunada del universo entonces…

- Shizuru… tú eres una mujer increíble, de verdad y en todos los aspectos siento… que no deberías perder el tiempo con alguien como yo

- No digas eso, yo te amo, tú eres aún más increíble que yo, en serio…

- Te amo, y ya no quiero estar separada de ti entonces

Luego la abrasé como nunca lo hice antes, aún más que las primeras veces, porque aunque habíamos superado lo del secuestro, aún nos faltaba mucho para completar nuestra felicidad.

- Quería que me lo dijeras, yo pensaba que eras tu la que te habías desilusionado conmigo

- Nunca

Entonces la besé, y no me importó que la gente nos viera, al contrario esa vez me sentía demasiado envalentonada y con ganas de que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de mi amor por ella.

Ese beso fue diferente, porque por primera vez demostré que la amo. Le dí mi alma en ese beso. Por primera vez lo aceptaba y estaba totalmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, no es que antes no lo estuviera, pero ahora todo estaba demasiado claro.

- Te amo… y a veces quisiera que supieras cuanto Shizuru

- Lo se, Natsuki, porque me pasa lo mismo

Tuvimos una cena romántica como la que siempre había yo soñado, claro que yo siempre he sido torpe para esas cosas, pero después de todo soy mujer también, así que me gustan ese tipo de cosas y siempre pensé en como sería cuando me enamorara… por supuesto que todos nacemos igual pero crecemos en semejanza de lo que vemos y aprendemos, así que nunca me imaginé que esa persona fuera otra chica, pero como he dicho en realidad tenía problemas de intimidad porque hubo un tiempo que me consideraba asexual e incapaz de amar a otra persona, pero con Shizuru, es como si encontrara la razón por la que vivo.

- Natsuki…

- Dime

- Me encantó el detalle de la cena aquí… pero

- Pero… ¿Qué? No te agrada este lugar… ¿verdad?

- Si es contigo hasta me como los tacos de tripa de Mikoto…

- ¿Entonces?

- No soy yo, eres tu, lo que estás comiendo… no te gusta ¿verdad?

Ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba comiendo.

- Eh, no es eso es que…

- Le falta mayonesa

- Te diste cuenta

- Claro, lo se todo de ti

Afortunadamente pudimos pedir la mayonesa y pude comer más a gusto.

Pero no puedo mentir que estaba muy nerviosa. Estuvimos paseando por Lisboa bastante tiempo en la moto y regresamos ya muy noche al hotel, le dije a Shizuru que me esperara en su habitación. Entonces fui a la mía a empacar mis cosas y a arreglarme, bañarme, perfumarme, un poquito de maquillaje y… un vestido negro que había comprado recientemente, Shizuru no lo había visto así que era la oportunidad perfecta para que lo viera. Era de seda y por lo que me había dicho la dependienta, era italiano. Por supuesto que también me puse un juego de lencería a juego con el vestido. Cuando terminé no me reconocí, bueno si, pero cuando me arreglaba con esmero hasta podría pasar por modelo.

Cuando salimos de Japón solo tenía dos maletas que ahora se convirtieron en seis… hable para que alguien me ayudara a bajarlas, en recepción liquidé la habitación, pero pedí que se llevaran las cosas a la habitación de Shizuru.

- Hacen bien en compartir, así se ahorran bastante dinero…

- Si

El recepcionista era un joven demasiado guapo, pero aún así no llamo mi atención ni lo más mínimo.

- Cuando quiera miss Natsuki la puedo llevar a ver la ciudad, conozco unos lugares hermosos…

- Si, gracias, tal vez un día…

- Por cierto, es usted la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto, ¿va a algún lado con su amiga? Se ve demasiado elegante

Este hombre… le perdoné que me llamara por mi nombre de pila, se que no estamos en Japón, pero es molesto y eso de estar preguntándome demasiado.

- Ya es todo?

- Si, Natsuki

- Por cierto, ella es mi novia, y voy a pasar la noche con ella, me esta esperando

El chico se quedó con la boca abierta y yo solo me di la vuelta y me metí al elevador, necesité de mucho autocontrol para decirle eso al hombre aquél, pero no me puse roja, ni me dio vergüenza, estaba orgullosa de mi amor a Shizuru.

Al fin llegué y pensé que mis maletas estarían afuera pero no había nada, quise tocar a la puerta pero estaba abierta, por un momento me asusté, pero había velas y un aroma que de momento no pude reconocer. Además se que Shizuru se puede cuidar sola, demasiado bien.

Todo estaba muy bonito… y observé que estaba en la terraza que había en su habitación.

- Shizuru… te vas a enfermar

- Ya estas aquí

Cuando entró a la vasta habitación me dejó con la boca abierta, estaba hermosa, más que hermosa, se podría decir que era un ángel que había descendido, pero no, tenía una belleza mucho mayor que la de un ángel. Era un hermoso demonio, mi Kyohime.

- Natsuki… estas… no tengo… palabras…. Yo

Lo que hice fue abrazarla, estaba un poco fría y yo demasiado caliente, sin doble sentido. Ella no tenía un elegante vestido de noche, ella traía un demasiado sexy camisón lila, y traía una mascada de seda del mismo color que le cubría los hombros.

- De verdad estas aquí y mírate… estas hermosa

- Tú también, de verdad

Siempre estaba hermosa, pero se que ella también se arregló demasiado, porque sabía que si iba a venir.

Creo que por más que hubiera usado mi imaginación nunca hubiera pensado que todo sería tan hermoso, tan así, y eso que lo poco que planeamos fue demasiado espontáneo.

- Shizuru… tu… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

- Yo… no me hagas caso, estoy tan feliz, tan solo de tenerte aquí, no me importa si no pasa nada más con nosotros, pero el tan solo conocerte, besarte, ver todo lo que visto contigo me hace demasiado feliz… el que duermas aquí de nuevo… yo… ya no soportaba el estar lejos de ti, mi único y más grande amor, mi Natsuki

- Shizuru, yo te amo más que a mi propia vida, y el simple hecho de que hayas nacido ya cambió mi vida, te conocí y le diste una razón a todo… solo lamento un poco la manera en la que nos conocimos y en la que se dio nuestra relación. Y nadie me esta obligando a nadie, lo haré porque te amo, porque quiero y por que… te deseo

- Natsuki…

- De todos modos… aunque me falté entregarme a ti físicamente, tú ya tienes mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida, perdón si eso suena demasiado cursi

- No… para nada, es lo que más me gusta de ti, lo sincera que eres, porque es lo que piensas… y lo que piensas para mi es mi verdad ¿ahora quien es la cursi?

- Para nada…

El estar con ella, es un sentimiento que nunca voy a poder explicar. Y en ese momento lo que pasó en Japón había quedado muy lejos a pesar de ser la razón por la que estoy con ella.

Sus labios sobre los míos… es una sensación difícil de explicar, no hay algo más poderoso que sus labios, que sus besos, el mundo se podría estar terminando.

La seguí abrazando, tenía mis manos en su cintura… me sorprendía a mi misma lo natural que me salía, porque era la primera vez que me veía en una situación de este tipo, y realmente lo esperaba con ansías desde hace mucho tiempo y al fin, estábamos las dos solas.

- Te amo, te amo tanto

- Natsuki…

Ahora estaba a altura de su cuello, y lo besaba como nunca, lo había hecho antes pero nunca de esta manera, todo su aroma se impregnó en mi nariz, más que nunca estaba hambrienta de Shizuru, y no pude evitarlo, pero le di una mordida a su cuello, yo pensé que me habría sobrepasado, pero ella dio una suave gemido que me indicó que era todo lo contrario… no se si era a propósito pero me dejaba guiar a mi… yo siempre imaginé que quien dirigiría esta sinfonía sería ella y no yo.

Pero a estas alturas ya no importaba.

Yo la seguía pegando más a mi cuerpo y ella recorría con sus manos mi espalda, mi cabello y mucho más abajo. Besaba su cuello, así como sus hombros… toda ella era, como describirlo, la perfección hecha mujer. Me equivocaba, yo no era la mujer más hermosa del universo, era ella y de verdad lo pienso. Volví a sus labios, pero esta vez no me conforme solo con eso, aunque lo había hecho antes, esta vez ya estaba más segura de lo que hacía, introducí mi lengua en su boca, y se que se sorprendió un poco porque vi que abrió un poco los ojos… pero me dejo entrar finalmente, y nuestras lenguas estuvieron jugando un rato, solo era una muestra de lo que le podía hacer yo en otro lado…

Siempre me sentí un poco acomplejada porque se que ella tiene bastante experiencia en este rubro, ya que cuando la estuvimos investigando supimos que ella tenía muchas amantes de una sola noche, así que siempre pensé que yo era muy mala en esto para la experta de Shizuru. Porque era mi primera vez, pero le iba a demostrar que hasta en esto era la mejor.

Yo empecé a poner mis manos donde en otro momento me hubiera dado bastante vergüenza… pude tocar sus dos hermosos senos… fue una sensación única el poder hacer eso… el sentir encima de su ropa sus pezones ahora ya erectos por la excitación que yo le producía, y fue cuando me di cuenta que ella no tenía nada de ropa interior debajo de su camisón… wow.

Entonces ella con esas manos hábiles que saben lo que hacen de deshizo de mi vestido, y vi como los colores se le subían a su rostro… vestido 500 dólares, zapatos 300, maquillaje 200, lencería 300… que Shizuru se quede boquiabierta y con la cara roja: no tiene precio.

Entonces me tomó de la mano… y nos fuimos a donde se encontraba la cama, era demasiado grande para mi gusto, pero no importaba. Ya ahí yo la despoje de su única prenda… pero fue lo único que pude hacer porque ella se puso encima de mi, como había pasado antes, aunque no hubiéramos hecho nada realmente, el tenerla desnuda sobre mi estaba increíble pero…

- Shizuru…

- Ocurre algo Natsuki?

- Espera

Por un momento la espanté porque me la quité de encima, con delicadeza eso si, pero quedo contrariada…

- No te asustes, ven

Le di la mano y se puso de pie, y entonces entendió que era lo que quería…

- Nunca te había visto así… déjame admirarte un poco Shizuru

- Na - Natsuki…

- Mi diosa… Shizuru

- Natsuki

Entonces pude aprovechar para ponerla en la cama y ser YO la que estuviera arriba y no abajo. Estaba decidida a hacer primero mía a Shizuru antes que ella a mí…

No se si se estaba dejando a propósito o esta vez le había ganado, pero estaba dispuesta a usar un poquito más de fuerza con tal de ganar, aunque sabía de antemano que ella tenía por alguna razón más fuerza física que yo.

La seguí besando y con mis manos acariciaba todo su cuerpo, cuando de un momento a otro decidí poner mis dos manos sobre sus senos y bajar mi rostro, conforme iba bajando le iba besando por todos lados… le pasaba mi lengua… cuando llegué a su pecho, tome su pezón izquierdo con mis labios, bese, chupe, saboreé mientras con la otra mano le masajeaba su seno derecho, repetí lo mismo con el otro… era un placer escucharla gemir… después bajé a su vientre… como me divertí con su ombligo y mi lengua… yo se que ella ya estaba llegando a la desesperación

- Natsuki… por favor…

Ella me estaba empujando hacía abajo con sus manos, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerla sufrir un poco… seguí con su perfecto estomago y con mis manos acariciaba sus piernas. Al fin me cansé un poco de mi propio juego y bajé a donde ella quería aunque no de inmediato… volví a subir para darle un beso largo… como se decepciono, pero esa era la idea, porque con mi mano derecha empecé a acariciar donde ella quería. Pude notar la humedad… era demasiado… eso me puso a mil, porque nunca pensé que estaría haciendo esto, y menos que lo estuviera haciendo mas o menos bien, porque ella gemía en mi boca. La masturbé un poco más, pude sentir que ya estaba a mil la pobre Shizuru… pero bueno la dejé y ahora sí, puse mis labios sobre una de las partes más importantes de la mujer jejeje, Dios… hablo como un viejo pervertido. Pero no importa, disfruté de eso demasiado. Pude recorrer todo con mi lengua y masajearla al mismo tiempo con uno de mis dedos… En otro tiempo probablemente me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza y quien me dijera que yo sería capaz de hacer esto lo hubiese matado. Era algo increíble, incluso el sabor, el sabor de mi Shizuru… era especial, delicioso y nadie en el mundo lo tendría.

Ella seguía gimiendo y repitiendo mi nombre, entonces decidí aumentar la velocidad, y comencé a penetrarla con mi dedo, aunque seguía lamiendo y mordiendo, le metí otro dedo y era mucho más rápida y por fin… lo que más quería que ocurriera y lo que me había imaginado tantas veces y no hubiera querido reconocer.

- NATSUKI!

Y le dí el primer orgasmo de mi parte, ella más tarde me confesaría que fue el mejor, si no que hasta el primero… yo no sabía que era una insatisfecha sexual… no quiero ni imaginarlo pero puede que esa fuera la razón de la que fuera tan mujeriega, aunque ella me dijo que aunque nunca hubiéramos hecho nada, nunca me hubiese dejado y que me amaba igual… aunque claro, ahora me amaba más jejeje, bueno digo. Vendrían muchísimos más encuentros después pero este por ser el primero siempre estaría conmigo.

- Natsuki…

- ¿Lo hice bien?

- Mas que perfecto…

Ella me besó y me percate que aun tenía el sabor de Shizuru en mí… pues en su orgasmo no podía dejar de probar el regalito…

- Natsuki, te amo…

- Yo a ti…

Lo había olvidado, pero ahora era mi turno… entonces me di cuenta y me dio un poco de miedo… mis amigas decían que dolía la primera vez, bueno con un hombre, pero me imagino que es lo mismo no se… aunque me dieron muchos nervios entonces, y se debió de haber reflejado en mi rostro porque Shizuru me sonrío.

- No te va a doler, además seré suave, lo prometo

- E – esta bien…

Por fin me despojo de mi ropa interior, empezó con el brassiere y después con la panty… lo hizo de manera muy suave mientras me acariciaba… me beso mi cuello mientras me masajeaba un poco los senos, pero ella cambió de táctica… bajó demasiado pronto las manos…

- Shiz…

Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así, mientras movía su mano arriba abajo su rostro bajó y me estaba besando los pezones y los mordía ocasionalmente… Yo perdía la conciencia… se sentía demasiado bien, ella introducía un poco los dedos, poco a poco…

Después paró y se llevó la mano a los labios…

- Natsuki… delicioso, pero me gustaría probar desde el origen…

Entonces ni vi a que horas ni como, pero ya estaba entre mis piernas… pude sentir su respiración y la humedad de su lengua… yo no paraba de gemir… y de gritar.

En algún momento me volvió la vergüenza.

Después subió las manos y me empezó a frotar los pezones, sus dedos estaban húmedos y eso aumento la sensación

- Shi…zu… ru

Me mordía y metía su lengua lo más que podía… y después me metió no uno, si no tres dedos, conforme aumentaba el ritmo yo perdía más y más control, hasta que culminé…

- Shizuru…

- ¿te gusto?

- Si… como no me va a gustar

- Que bueno, porque todavía no terminó

- ¿Q-que?

Me comenzó a besar aun más frenéticamente mientras tomábamos una posición en la que estábamos sentadas, pero ella me acomodó a modo de que nuestras piernas se cruzaban y nuestras "partes importantes" se tocaban, entonces ella empezó a balancearse… ya le entendía, hice lo mismo… nos pudimos besar más, y nuestros senos se tocaron en varias ocasiones… lo que aumentó el placer… ella me mordió los labios yo le arañe la espalda y boom, terminamos…

En realidad cuando nos venimos, no acabó ahí, nos estuvimos viendo las dos a los ojos largo rato, acariciándonos el rostro y susurrándonos palabras de amor y lo mucho que nos importaba la una a la otra… hasta que finalmente nos dormimos. Aunque me dijo que se guardaba lo mejor para la noche de bodas… aunque estaba demasiado feliz porque ella era mía y yo de ella, al menos de manera física. No se porque me acorde de aquella vez con Nao… Aunque fuese de broma me apeno mucho.

Fue el principio, porque ahora siempre estábamos juntas rara vez estábamos separas… nos bañábamos juntas y wow, eso no lo voy a contar, usen su imaginación. Pero nos tardábamos demasiado.

Entonces recordé algo…

- Shizuru… siempre fue mi intención, y supuestamente *sonrojo* quería llegar virgen al matrimonio… pero ahora te voy a cumplir

- Ara?

- Shizuru… se que no es nada romántico que te proponga en un parque a media mañana esto, pero… te quieres casar conmigo?

- Natsuki… pensé que estábamos comprometidas desde hace tiempo…

Me mostró el anillo que le di alguna vez…

- ¿Eso? Solo era un regalo… Mira

Le puse un anillo de diamantes, era totalmente de diamantes y tenía dos vueltas de las pequeñas joyas.

- Demonios… creo que primero iba la respuesta

- Hiciste bien en no esperarla, ya sabes que si… desde antes de que te plantearas la pregunta ya me quería casar contigo

- Shizuru… te voy a hacer muy feliz, lo prometo… o lo intentare, hacerte tan feliz como tu a mi

- Ya lo haces…

Aunque hablamos de casarnos, nunca pusimos fecha ni en donde, pero yo tenía la idea de que regresáramos a Holanda a casarnos… un día fui a preguntar por los requisitos y todo… y un buen día Shizuru recibió una llamada en uno de los 4 celulares que tenía, era su padre…

De hecho, era el primer celular, el que traía cuando el secuestro, no tenía ni idea de que lo tenía y ni si sabía como lo recuperó.

Ella me dijo que el había arreglado, que ahora si era libre, ella no le contestó nada y le colgó, acto seguido arrojó el celular por la ventana y se rompió en mil pedazos…

- Natsuki… ya tienes una fecha?

- Lo más pronto posible…

- Invitaremos a Mai y Mikoto, Yohko y la Líder… y a Nao.

- Esta bien por mi no hay bronca

- Es que eran las más cercanas, y yo… quiero que formalicemos esto lo más pronto posible.

- Si, Shizuru… yo también

_**/// We're Horror Punks – We're a Happy Family **_

En realidad yo soy más calculadora y manipuladora que lo que gente piensa que soy, yo tenía planeado todo desde que decidí darles el dinero a mis padres… yo sabía que esto iba a ocurrir. Lo hice porque quedaríamos libres de culpa y ahora podía usar mi nombre real y el de ella para casarnos. Al menos en aquel país. Si es por Natsuki, soy capaz de todo. No es que no les haya agradecido nada… pero lo tenía calculado, aunque después de un tiempo estaba un poco con la duda de que Natsuki se quedara conmigo finalmente… Yo nunca tuve miedo en el plano amoroso, al menos no hasta conocerla… es más nunca pensé que yo me llegara a enamorar y mucho menos que me fuera a casar, y menos con alguien que estuvo envuelto en mi secuestro.

Pero así era mi realidad… lo que más amaba en el mundo era mi Natsuki, la única persona que era para mi era ella, y yo para ella… tan dispares tal vez pero al mismo tiempo demasiado compatibles.

Yo nunca pensé que tanta felicidad fuera posible… a cualquiera le hubiésemos fastidiado con tanta felicidad…

Yo a propósito puse un poco de distancia para que ella fuera la que me seduciera, aunque me encantó y en realidad después se me olvidó mi plan, porque le salía tan natural y a mi también… ella no era como las demás que tenían que impresionarme a mi, esta vez yo era la que tenía que impresionarla y créanme que yo hice más esfuerzos para gustarle que ella hacía a mi.

Todo nuestro viaje fue hermoso, y me hacía mucha ilusión el casarme con ella… aunque no fuera válido en nuestro país aunque fuera meramente simbólico era algo hermoso.

Cuando ella se entregó a mi… obviamente yo desde la guarida me la quería llevar a la cama, pero ni si quiera me costó trabajo ser paciente, y el hecho de que diera el primer paso fue casi planeado pero yo no contaba con que ella me iba a llevar la delantera y ella fuera la que me tomara primero, y yo se lo permití, porque era un deseo que yo tenía desde siempre.

Fue la primera vez que me enamoré, y la única vez que quiero estarlo. Todo lo anterior no fue nada y no significó nunca nada a lado de ella.

Se que no todo iba a ser feliz siempre pero ya nos enfrentaremos a los problemas cuando aparezcan, ahora es demasiado pronto como para preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas…

Aunque yo soy del tipo de personas que les gusta tener un plan yo se que no siempre las cosas van a salir como yo quiero, pero entonces ya no me importa porque tengo a mi Natsuki conmigo.

Todo ese tiempo me dieron muchos nervios aunque trate de que ella no se diera cuenta… cuando nos regresamos para Holanda, aún no recibimos respuesta de ninguna de las invitadas… Aunque las primeras en comunicarse y disculparse por no asistir fueron Yohko y Midori… es una lástima, ver a esas dos tomadas es demasiado divertido, sobre todo a Yohko porque siempre es muy seria y verla haciendo cosas graciosas valía la pena.

Nunca recibimos respuesta de Mai, Midori y Yohko nos dieron la dirección pero no estábamos seguras de que estuviera ahí…

Nao fue la que dijo que si estaría ahí.

Todo fue improvisado y muy sencillo, porque como dije, era algo meramente simbólico pero que realmente deseábamos las dos.

Nao y yo aún no nos caemos bien, pero se que Natsuki aprecia mucho a la araña, y finalmente no puedo y no quiero separar a Natsuki de nadie a quien ella quiera, claro siempre y cuando yo sea su número uno y esa persona no lastime a mi amor.

Después de todo, aunque nunca perdone a Nao, la vida es así… y por más que a veces nos gustaría cambiar algunas cosas, no se puede… porque si hubieran sido de otra manera el resultado no hubiera sido el mismo y yo estoy feliz como quedaron las cosas.

Fuera de nuestros planes de boda, no teníamos ni idea de adonde íbamos a ir después ni que íbamos a hacer de nuestra vida.

Yo estaba muy nerviosa… y aunque solo teníamos que firmar unos papeles, ya que nada de ceremonias ni cosas así, me daba un poco de pánico, no por mí, creo que todas las mujeres que se van a casar o los hombres, han tenido miedo de que a la última hora su pareja se arrepienta.

Y el día antes estaba nerviosísima.

- Vamos Fujino, como si la Natsuki te fuera a decir que no

- No le digas "la Natsuki"

- La conozco desde años, me puedo dar el lujo de decirle como yo quiera

- Eres desagradable

- Para que me invitas

- Yo no fui, fue Natsuki

- Ajá

- Aparte de todo esto… ¿Por qué no la puedo ver hoy, si no hasta mañana?

- Porque ya se que hicieron de todo ustedes dos, pero son las tradiciones además me gusta verlas sufrir ja, la Natsuki debe estar más nerviosa que tú

Y Nao soltó una risotada

- Al rato me voy a ir a asomar, a ver como esta ella, además así mañana en la noche de bodas te desquitas

- Pues no es por eso, fíjate que no… es que no se… no me gusta estar tanto tiempo separada de ella

- Creo que lo del secuestro te afecto, como la veías siempre…

- Pues no creo que sea eso, porque a ti no te extrañe en ningún momento y también te veía demasiado

- Por una rato que no la veas, ella no se va a olvidar de ti, ni se va a enamorar de nadie, ella no anda de coqueta como otras… hablando de eso, tal vez Natsuki tenga miedo a eso

- Yo nunca volví a mirar si quiera a otra mujer

- Yo aún no te creo…

- La gente cambia, yo pensé que creías en eso… Según tú, cambiaste para bien

- Porque crees que no te creo, la gente no cambia… es broma, solo que es muy difícil deshacerte de la desconfianza… aunque honestamente se que Natsuki no desconfía en ti. Para ella, tu pasado nunca importó realmente, ella de verdad te ama. No se que tanto tu confíes en ella, pero la verdadera razón por la que vine fue para decirte esto. Ella de verdad te ama, y el que se hayan conocido en ciertas circunstancias fue mera jugarreta del destino… al menos eso creo aunque se escuche muy cursi. Nunca desconfíes de ella, podrá ser tímida, fría y despistada pero nunca traidora, tiene un corazón muy noble y eso lo sabes…

- No era necesario que me lo dijeras Nao, ya lo sabía…

- Entonces, ¿Por qué dudas? Ya no es de ella, si no de ti…

- No es ni de mi… es del mundo, yo… no se que haría ya sin ella

- Siempre puedes hacer lo que hizo Tomoe…

- Tal vez, pero ¿Qué tal si eso no soluciona nada?

- Pues no, pero deberías mejor preocuparte porque el tiempo que estén juntas sea perfecto, en vez de pensar en el final de este… ¿No lo crees Kyohime?

- Con razón Natsuki te soporta, de vez en cuando eres inteligente…

- Yo siempre lo soy, más bien de vez en cuando tengo sentimientos

- Supongo que si…

- Venga, ya duérmete un rato, voy a ver al "novio"

- Novia, ni Dios lo mande que fuera novio…

- Ja, aunque se supone que te enamoras de la persona no del género de esta…

- Si ya se, pero por eso Natsuki es perfecta, tiene todo el paquete

- Y el defecto de la mayonesa

- Para mi no es problema

- Allá tu, vas a ser tu la que tenga que aguantarla en las buenas o en las malas, en salud o enfermedad y hasta que la muerte o el dinero las separe

- Muy graciosa

- Bueno, voy…

Nao se fue, pero no pude dormir nada ni si quiera dejar de pensar, yo que soy la reina de la serenidad no es posible que no pueda controlarme… pero es que esa mujer… y además no esta aquí conmigo… ay de mi.

- Ya vine

- Hola Nao, sabías que no podía dormir

- No, no lo sabía, y no me importaba despertarte

- Tan atenta como siempre

- Así soy yo

- ¿Y bien?

Nao solo me vio y soltó unas carcajadas que me parecieron estruendosas y molestas.

- Hubieras visto ja ja, esta mas nerviosa que tu, y más histérica

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues no se, primero dice que es poca cosa y que no sabe porque pierdes el tiempo con ella si no vale la pena, pero bueno es estupido, porque quien no quisiera estar con ella…

- Nao, ¿de verdad que no sientes nada por ella?

- No, de verdad que no

- Aún lo dudo…

- En serio, piensa lo que quieras… pero yo se que la vas a hacer feliz y ella a ti, hasta mañana

Pude dormir un poco, pero a mitad de la noche Natsuki vino a verme dormir, cuando nos llegamos a separar a la hora de dormir ella se las arregla siempre para verme dormir, y ahí estaba ella, silenciosa.

- Natsuki

- P-perdón!

- No… estoy feliz de que estés aquí… ya llegó mi medicina

- Pero no traje ninguna…

- Eres adorable, ¿te importaría dormir conmigo?

- No, pero…

- Natsuki, ni tu ni yo creemos en tradiciones de esas o si?

- Ya se…

En realidad estaba sonriendo y se acostó a mi lado, estaba un poco fría pero de inmediato su temperatura cambió y sentí su calor a mi lado y al fin pude conciliar el sueño.

Cuando despertamos eran las nueve, se supone que nuestra boda era a las 12, así que nos dio tiempo de desayunar algo y arreglarnos para el evento, como dije no era nada elaborado, y por ende no íbamos a llevar ni vestido blanco, ni ramo ni nada de eso. Era algo muy sencillo, aunque Nao dijo que era deprimente. Nao llevaba un traje sastre de color verde esmeralda… yo llevaba un vestido lila, mi color favorito. Y Natsuki… llevaba un pantalón de piel y una blusa blanca, bueno la verdad es que se veía súper sexy.

- No importa si ya tienen 80 años cuando aprueben esto en Japón… pero prométanme que vamos a hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto

- Claro que si Nao, te digo que si porque se que nunca van a aprobar esto en casa…

- Eso dices Kuga, pero nunca me equivoco, además quiero repetir tu despedida de soltera

Mi Natsuki se puso toda roja y Nao se volvió a carcajear… esa infame despedida, me gustaría saber que demonios pasó.

Yo no necesite ya de esas cosas, en otros tiempos y si el compromiso era con otra persona probablemente me hubiera gustado.

El amigo de Natsuki, Yamada también vino, el iba a ser nuestro otro testigo aparte de Nao… firmamos el papel y nada tuvo de romántico, solo que cuando terminamos nos dimos un beso digno de película para sorpresa (y desagrado) de Nao.

Al fin se me hizo… era Shizuru Fujino de Kuga y ella Natsuki Kuga de Fujino… bueno eso nosotras lo inventamos, pero es que a veces nos ponemos demasiado cursis.

De todos modos, el clima, todo era perfecto.

- Ahora si, están condenadas…

- Ya cállate Nao…

- No en serio… les deseo lo mejor… y ahora que ya esta todo bien entre ustedes dos, me marcho…

- Pero… es muy pronto Nao

- No Natsuki, se que nos veremos de nuevo, pero ahora yo sobro aquí, es tiempo de que estén las dos para que puedan continuar con esa vida que empezaron a construir ustedes dos.

- Y… ¿A dónde vas?

- Me regreso a Rusia

- Te salió de agrado…

- Algo así, no se cuando nos volvamos a ver, pero si un día necesitan algo, saben como encontrarme…

Aunque le ofrecimos a Nao llevarla al aeropuerto, no quiso, en realidad en sus ojos se veía triste y muy dolida, yo aún pienso que ella ama a Natsuki… pero leyó mis pensamientos

- No es lo que tú piensas Shizuru

- ¿Y que pienso?

- Ella no me quiere así, se siente dolida porque esta sola. Aunque no nos diga se siente sola, y aunque diga que le desagradamos y eso, en realidad es lo contrario, esta feliz por nosotras, pero creo que ha estado demasiado tiempo sola. La conozco, a ella le cuesta más trabajo ser ella misma que a mi.

Me gustaba cuando mostraba su sensibilidad así, aunque conmigo ya se había abierto más que nunca estaba yo feliz de ser quien supiera sus debilidades.

- De todos modos… vámonos Shizuru

- ¿Estará bien?

- Si… ella es del tipo de personas que es mejor apoyarla de lejos

Pasamos una tarde excepcional, me encantaban esos viajes en motocicleta a toda velocidad, y por supuesto… la noche de bodas fu… Espero no haberla dejado totalmente traumada….

Nuestros días en Holanda habían terminado definitivamente. A los tres días nos fuimos de ahí… había un lugar que todavía nos faltaba visitar, después ya sabríamos que hacer.

*** 1 Año y medio después del secuestro ***

[ E s t o c o l m o ~ S u e c i a ]

Nuestra vida después de 9 meses de casadas más o menos era un sueño. Yo retomé mis estudios universitarios aquí y Natsuki tiene un taller de motocicletas, no creo que estemos aquí por más de un año más. Estamos comenzando a extrañar nuestro país. Aunque no nos sentimos extrañas en este, para nada, ni en ningún lado si estamos juntas. Hace tres meses Nao nos visitó, pero no venía sola, traía a Mai y Mikoto con ella, ya que Nao era la única que sabía de nuestro paradero. Aparentemente la invitación a nuestra boda le llegó demasiado tarde y cuando nos fue a buscar a Holanda ya no estábamos ahí, era el último destino de Mai antes de regresar a Japón, ella había estado en Estados Unidos, México, Holanda, Portugal, Rusia y finalmente Suecia, ella decía que ya estaba harta de estar viajando. No las pasamos bien, y Natsuki les ofreció que se quedaran con nosotros, pero ellas tres ya se querían regresar a tierras niponas.

No se realmente que pasará a futuro. Creo que una de las cosas que me he preguntado a lo largo de este episodio de mi vida es esa, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cuánto tiempo durara la felicidad?

Esta en la naturaleza humana estar preguntándose que va a ser de uno en el futuro, pero ahora quiero olvidar eso, me queda un mundo y una vida para descubrir con mi Natsuki.

- ¿Ya estas lista?

- Si, ya encontré lo que buscaba amor

- ¿Todo eso?

- Um? Y eso que no es todo lo que quisiera llevarme, pues no tienen otros que quería, y tú… ¿solo esos dos?

- Eh… si

Mi cachorra traía dos discos compactos en sus manos, uno rezaba DJ Tiësto y otro Lasgo

- Este lo estuve buscando por mucho tiempo, creo que son de aquí… pero bueno, será mejor que paguemos y te ayude con eso… ¿Cuántos son? ¿20?

- Mas o menos…

La tienda de discos no estaba muy llena… así que no tendríamos que hacer cola y la gente no tendría que esperar

- Buenas tardes, encontraron todo lo que buscaban?

- No todo…

- Si lo desea podemos conseguirle los discos que no encontró…

- Oh… esta bien, haré una lista

- Esta bien

El chico empezó a pasar los discos, pasó los de Natsuki y parece que no se extrañó, pero… empezó a pasar los 20 que compré yo y su rostro solo me veía a mí y a Natsuki con ojos curiosos, probablemente pensó que esos eran de ella…

- Wow, Shizuru… a este paso vas a tener una colección mas grande que la de Akira y Akane… yo no sabía que te gustaba esta música, The Misfits, BALZAC, Calabrese, Blitzkid… unos no los conocía…

- Pues si me gusta, la extraño a veces

- Yo pensaba que te molestaba

- No tanto como el rap

- Menos aquella canción

- Nuestra canción…

- Aunque Shizuru… al rato no voy a soportar tanto horror punk

- Podrás, yo pude

- Estaba bromeando, te amo

- Yo también

Y esa es la historia de cómo Natsuki secuestró mi corazón.

~ F I N ~

(…tal vez)

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

No crean que me he olvidado de Starletts, solo que queria terminar este primero. Espero les haya gustado, disfrute el escribirla la verdad. Pero recuerden que el secuestro no esta bien y NO hay justificacion alguna para hacerlo, esta es una historia ficticia y romantica, pero no es real y repito no esta bien.

Quiero dar gracias a mi hermana quien fue mi beta reader y lo leyó antes que todos muajaja.... Perdon por meterle lemon y hacerte leerlo sis _, Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, de verdad, las contestare pronto, pero es que apenas y me ha dado tiempo de terminarlo ;__; y pues por ultimo aunque se que no lo van a leer xD gracias a BALZAC la mejor banda de horrorpunk del mundo por darme inspiracion con su grandiosa musica mientras escribia esta historia, igual gracias Blitzkid, Calabrese y The Misfits (ah y tambien a Akon :P) su música me ayudo bastante no solo en esta historia, si no en los momentos dificiles que he tenido recientemente.

Una vez gracias a todos lo que leen, los comentarios se agradecen.


End file.
